


Be With You

by Agnotius



Series: Omega Verse [BTS] [2]
Category: BTOB, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Kim Namjoon | RM, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, Kid Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega Verse, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnotius/pseuds/Agnotius
Summary: Seokjin, before passing away makes an unbelievable promise to his husband and children, Jungkook and the twins; Jimin and Taehyung. He promised to return one year later on a rainy day. Miraculously, he keeps the promise and reappears before his husband and sons but all his memories have disappeared.Now what will happen to them? What Jungkook and the twins will do with clueless Seokjin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : NO BETA 
> 
> ROMANCE, HUMOR CRACK, HEAVY ANGST BECAUSE I'M AN ANGST BURRITO.  
> READ WITH THE RISK. 
> 
> Inspired by the amazing one shot movie called "Be With You", I recommend that movie. It was amazing and the romance and love had me crying like a river. I think the story suited JinKook so much so I wrote this.

_‘I told him not to give birth to the twins,’_ Taehyung pushed Jimin away from his face, both children hid behind thick black curtains. Peeking to the cold room, everyone was using black clothes, even themselves.

 _‘What a waste, Seokjin was a brilliant young man,’_ one of the relatives gave Jungkook a cold glare like the poor male wasn’t sitting there; they kept bad mouthing him and his children nonstop, from the beginning until the end of the ceremony. He sat near his husband’s casket, with his black suit, Jungkook’s face lifeless like an empty shell, _‘Seokjin became so weak and sick all the time because he chose that failure’_. His eyes were clouded, dried tears on his flawless face, like he lost all of his energy. His jaw flexed, Jungkook lost Seokjin.

_‘Seokjin must be blinded by the handsome face.’_

_‘That young man broke the bright Seokjin, I’m sure Seokjin suffered with him.’_

_‘Not to mention, he is poor too. What a total waste for Seokjin.’_

Jimin glanced at his father who kept staring at his mommy’s portrait on the closed brown coffin, decorated with beautiful lilies. Taehyung held his older twin’s hand, _‘it's okay, Jiminie,’_ he whispered, Jimin nodded. The twins weren’t crying when they heard their mommy left them forever when the doctor told them the sad news and their father fell to his knees, begging the doctor to stop lying.

 _‘Yeah, Taehyungie,’_ Jimin replied, _‘Mommy will come next year, just like what he promised to us. Mommy will come together with the rain.’_

The twins smiled at each other and ran to their father, embraced him and let him be weak for a while. They wanted to tell their father not to feel sad because mommy will come next years but it was part of the promise, they can’t tell Jungkook, not yet.

*

_“Once upon a time, there was a mother penguin. Mother-penguin lived in a place called cloud-land, it’s a place where good people who already finished their time on earth lives. They will remain there until the people forget them and reincarnate after that._

_Mother-penguin was different, rather than living her life there. She chose to watch his son over the cloud, from a small hole in the cloud, she looked to the earth and watched her son every day. She kept crying because she missed her son._

_One day, when the rainy season came. Mother penguin used the Rain-train and went to earth. There, in the train station, her son sat, brimming with tears. Her son also missed her more than anything._

_Mother-penguin who came back together with the raindrops finally met his son. Both of them ran to each other and hug each other like there’s no tomorrow._

_The little penguin jumped with happiness, he spent all day with his mother. They laughed and walked on the green grass. Mother-penguin teaches him how to catch fish, how to use his scarf, how to clean his bedroom and how to be happy again._

_Day by day, the rain season almost at its end. The rain fairy came and whispered to the mother-penguin's ear._

_‘Mother-penguin!’ she called, ‘The rainy season almost over, you need to get back to the cloud-land before it’s too late!’_

_Mother-penguin became sad, she didn’t want to leave his son so soon._

_‘If you’re late, you can’t watch over your son ever again! You need to go back right before the last cloud leaves the land!’_

_Both of them understand, so little penguin accompanies mother-penguin back to the train station where the last Rain-train was ready to go._

_Little penguin was crying, but this time he was smiling._

_He hugs his mother for the last time and mother-penguin bid him a warm goodbye, bitter-sweet farewell. Both of them were smiling. “_

Jungkook sighed as he put down the book, the gift from Seokjin for Taehyung and Jimin’s six birthday. The memories were still as clear as the day in the man’s mind. How Seokjin smiled sheepishly and gave his hand-made book to the twins who accepted it happily. Seokjin was a painter, he made such adorable illustration by his magic hands.

He needed to read the story every night for the twins or they will get angry and refuse to sleep. No diplomatic negotiation, read it or they wouldn’t close their eyes no matter what.

Taehyung and Jimin slept soundly, hugging their plushies, also hand-made by Seokjin. The man wondered what his husband can’t make. His crooked fingers were full of magic. His heart ached as the memories kept spilling like an overflowing sink.

Jungkook left the bed and shut down the alarm before it rings. He didn’t want to wake the twins at 4 a.m.

He needed to do his morning work, his morning routine consisting; clean up the swimming pool, clean up the mirror in the changing room and finally clean up the huge gymnasium. The run track used to be his favorite place.

His home located near the old train station, with the iconic tunnel that covered with morning-glory plants and other green plants that grew years ago. He recalled the time people still used that station, where the only way to reach this countryside was by train. He used his bike to go to his workplace.

Taehyung woke up first, with his right hand hugging his plushie, an alien with love-shaped head and blue pajamas while his left hand entwined with Jimin’s small fingers. He yawned and looked to his left side, an empty space. His father already went to work. He glanced at the window, where he and Jimin glued seven four-leaf clovers on the glass. He hoped for the rain but it looked dry outside.

He sighed and tried to let go of Jimin’s hand, resulting to a sleepy Jimin who rubbed his eyes lazily.

“You want to leave me again?” Jimin said with upset tone. He smacked Taehyung with his plushie, an adorable dog with a yellow jumper.

“Sorry,” Taehyung smiled apologetically, “Let’s go,” Taehyung said, Jimin nodded and followed him to the painting room in the house. Seokjin’s workspace, they didn’t dare to touch or mess with the bookshelf and the table since Seokjin was a clean freak and he hated it when people invading his workspace without his permission. Even Jungkook didn’t dare to touch and move a thing, so the older male’s workspace remained the same as one year ago. Even his paint still on its place like before Seokjin collapsed after coughing crimson blood.

Jimin moved one of the paintings and clean up the Tosca couch, he helped Taehyung to climb up and both of them settled down on the sofa. Hugging their dolls and used Seokjin’s pink hoodie as their blanket. It still had Seokjin’s scent since they took it from their mother’s wardrobe. The sweet scent of strawberry but mixed with the sharp scent of the forest at the same time. 

*

After his morning works, Jungkook rushed back to his home, he needed to take care the twins and their breakfast, “Aishh,” Jungkook hissed at the eggs on the frying pan, he never is a great cooker. He can cook but never a luxury food and in the rushed time like this, he kept making mistakes and makes the kitchen messier.

“Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah!” he shouted, still busy putting the eggs on the plate without breaking a glass, he struggled with the rice and its bowl. He stomped the wooden floor when he forgot to turn off the laundry machine.

The house looked so messy, like after a robber searched for money in this house but Jungkook didn't have time to worry and there's no a clean freak that will scold the twins for neglecting their toys on the floor and scolding Jungkook for leaving the dirty dishes. 

“Taetae? Chimmy?” he called his children, he opened their bedroom just to find it empty. Could it be?

He walked to the painting room and found both of his children sleeping on Seokjin’s favorite couch. Not again, he thought.

“Come on brave boys,” he poked at Jimin’s chubby cheek, the eldest twin groaned and stretched his hand. Taehyung hissed when Jungkook pulled at Seokjin’s hoodie and made the twins shuddered because of the chilly morning air.

Taehyung sat and stared at Jungkook with his intense glare, Jungkook ruffled his hair, “wakey wakey, let’s eat breakfast.”

Jimin got up first and washed his face, he sniffed something burning.

“APPA!” He shouted, Jungkook flinched and put Taehyung down gently. Taehyung also smelled it and he widened his eyes.

“Appa! The stove!” the younger twins said, Jungkook cursed and rushed to the kitchen to turn off the stove. Okay, they won’t eat scrambled eggs, just bacon.

_‘The rainy season is near, we advise people to start bringing their umbrella since the rain will come unpredictably-’_

Taehyung tilted his head, his eyes lit with happiness when the weather forecast told them about the rain, “Appa!” he shouted, Jungkook munched his food and hummed as an answer, “if the rainy season started, is that means it will be raining?” he asked curiously.

Jimin swallowed the food in his mouth in one go, “yeah! If it’s raining in Jeju island is that mean the rainy season already starting? Because Jeju is one of our islands, right?”

 Jungkook put down his chopstick, lately, his children were addicted to the rain. They will ask about rain every day and even hang Teru-Teru bozu upside down because people said it will bring rain.

“Who knows?” Jungkook smiled and poured teas for his kids, Taehyung pouted and finished his breakfast.

“Why you two so eager with the rainy season? It will become so wet and also there will be a lot of dirty puddles, everywhere,” Jungkook asked, Jimin grinned widely.

“Because Eomma will come when the first raindrop!” Jungkook smiled disappeared in an instant, his kids were still young, they were still seven years old and in several weeks will become eight. They still think their mother is away and stay in a land called cloud-land, they believed Seokjin will miraculously come back when the first raindrop hits the ground.

Taehyung realized how sad his father now, he shook his head and patted Jungkook’s shoulder, “don’t worry, Appa,” he chirped, “Eomma never lies, he will keep his promised.”

Jungkook blinked away the tears, he hugged Taehyung and pulled Jimin to join. He scent-marked them, rubbing his scent glands to his kids’ neck and showered them with affection. Both of the kids accepted their father’s scent and became comfortable, they felt save but still, their heart ached with the old pain because another scent was lacking, Seokjin’s sweet scent.

Jungkook took a deep breathe, “Let’s just wait shall we?” he suggested, “Let’s see if your mother really come,” he didn’t know how to tell the twins their mother died and will never come back again.

“Now go and wear your uniform! We will be late!” Jungkook clapped his hands and the twins ran to take their bags.

“Appa!” both of them called in unison, Jungkook raised his eyebrow.

“Don’t forget your medicine!” Jungkook nodded and drank his medicine before taking the twins to their school.

*

The boring day, Jungkook sat near the gym’s canteen and eyed the athletes who trained like a madman. He missed the thrill. He took many roles in this place before he worked as the cleaning service, now he was working as the one who takes care of the canteen. He needed money for him and his kids.

“Jeon-ssi,” one of the workers here, Irene, smiled at him prettily. Jungkook stood from his chair and bowed, “your buttons,” she said shyly, her hands prompting to fix Jungkook's shirt buttons but Jungkook stepped back and mumbled a simple ‘Thanks’.

“Ah, also, thanks for the coffee,” Jungkook pointed at the black coffee Irene gave him moments ago.

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jungkook jumped when someone screamed his name, he turned around and met another worker that worked as the water-sport teacher.

He looked to him in confusion, “yeah?” he replied politely.

“Have you clean the toilets?” he asked, more like shouting to Jungkook. The said male nodded awkwardly, “Good Job!” the worker shouted again sarcastically.

Jungkook eyed the clock on the wall, it was time to pick up the twins from his best friend’s bakery.

“I need to go now, Thank you Irene-ssi,” Irene nodded shyly and watched Jungkook until his figure blurred.

“Here, Irene-ssi,” the worker, Changsub gave Irene a cup of iced coffee. Irene smiled and gave it back to him.

“No, thank you,” she bowed, “I already have one, same as Jungkook’s,” she blurted out before leaving Changsub behind. Changsub groaned, looked so disappointed.

*

Hoseok cleaned the table and waved at the lady passing his bakery, he gazed inside and found Yoongi sat lazily behind the cashier but hands moving fast, writing down lyrics on his small note. He chuckled at his mate’s expression.

“Ahjussi,” Hoseok looked away from Yoongi and found Jimin and Taehyung sulking near the bakery’s door.

“There you are!” Hoseok chanted happily, he lifted Jimin and ruffled Taehyung’s hair, they stepped inside the bakery.

Yoongi noticed them and stood up, with two cupcakes on the tray, completed with the twins’ favorite milkshake, “what’s the problem, hero?” Yoongi poked at Taehyung’s chubby cheek, Taehyung caught his fingers and threatened the older male he will bite it.

Both Yoongi and Hoseok and smelled the frustrated pheromones as clear as the day, soaring from the pups. Hoseok put down Jimin on the chair, Yoongi lifted Taehyung and let him sit on the opposite chair.

“Come on, tell uncle Hoseok,” the baker kneeled in front of Jimin who sat on the costumer’s table, his feets hanging and swinging awkwardly.

“Why Appa can’t do everything?” Jimin asked out of nowhere, Yoongi and Hoseok exchanged glances. Taehyung played with the hem of his uniform and nodded at Jimin’s words.

“Look, kids,” Yoongi dragged another chair and sat on the other side, both kids tilted their head and focusing to their uncle.

“Remember about uncle Hoseok’s blue mixer?” they nodded, “What happened to the poor blue mixer?” Hoseok rolled his eyes, why use him as the example.

“Broken,” Jimin answered, Yoongi nodded.

“You know why it was broken?” Yoongi prompted.

Taehyung tapped at his forehead before shouting, “because Uncle Hoseok overused it!”

“Correct!” Yoongi gave the younger brother a thumb.

Jimin frowned, clearly didn’t understand the meaning behind Yoongi’s question. Hoseok chuckled and tapped at Jimin’s shoulder, “That’s means, if your father overworked himself, **_he will break_**.”

Both of the twins’ shoulder slumped down, then sighed. Hoseok gave Taehyung a big spoon of strawberry shortcake, the strawberry always brightens up the kid’s mood.

“Actually I got an important role in the sports festival, in the relay race,” Taehyung confessed, Yoongi arched his eyebrow and congratulated them.

“Parent needs to join the relay too or Taehyung can't join the competition,” both of the adults stiffened, that’s meant Jungkook must join the relay.

Yoongi tried his best to find an excuse, an idea popped out, “I’m a great runner,” he blurted out. The kids’ eyes lighten up.

Jimin looked skeptical, “Really?” he said doubtfully, “my friends said short people is a slow runner,” Hoseok choked because he tried his best to stop himself from laughing out loud.

You can see veins popped on Yoongi’s forehead, “who said that?” now the man was similar to a demon, “That was a lie!” Yoongi slammed his hand to his thigh, “look! I’m a fast runner okay! I will prove that to all of you!”

Taehyung and Jimin giggled, they hugged Hoseok and Yoongi. Jimin hugged Yoongi to calm him down and Taehyung hugged Hoseok because Yoongi looked like a demon.

“You all look so happy,” the kids let go of Hoseok’s and Yoongi's waist, they ran to Jungkook that stood on the doorframe, “Did I missed something important?”

Taehyung jumped and stretched his hands, Jungkook lifted him and walked inside, “Uncle Yoongi said he will help us with the parent’s relay!” Jungkook stopped smiling, “He said he is a great runner!”

Jungkook looked at Yoongi and Hoseok who smiled at him sadly, that was the only thing they can do to the youngest. Jungkook averted his eyes, “Is that so?” he faked a smile, “That’s amazing!”

“Uncle Yoongi, Uncle Hoseok; see you later!” both of them said in unison, Jungkook bowed as a gratitude.

_He really wanted to join that relay and makes his kids proud._

*

Jimin and Taehyung, together with the kids from their school threw the balls eagerly until one of the balls hit the big ball and suddenly a large banner fell with the words: **ENJOY THE SPORTS FESTIVAL.**

Namjoon yelled and hugged Taehyung who succeeded hit the button to open the big ball and finally they can start the sports festival. Namjoon was their classmate in this first grade of their elementary school.

Hoseok cheered happily from the parent’s seat while Yoongi recorded everything with his silver camera from the beginning even though it wasn’t the beginning yet.

Jungkook on the other side, still in his workplace. He anxiously looked at the clock and hurried raise from his chair when the clock hit the right time.

“Sorry to trouble you with my work, Irene-ssi,” he bowed, Irene waved and said ‘it’s not a big deal, now go and see your kids’.

Just when he wanted to go and grab his bag, Changsub called his name, “Come here.”

“I need you to change the light bulb in the gymnasium,” Jungkook cursed secretly, he will be late for the competition.

“Ah, good thing you’re here,” Changsub said, he swung the hand fan with ease while he sat on the bench and watched Jungkook who struggled to change the bulb with a simple ladder without help.

“I can’t even change the lamp in my house, good thing you’re here,” Changsub smirked, he wondered what Irene will think after this. He looked so cool, Jungkook might be handsome but Changsub still has a higher position as the watersport teacher for old ladies.

Back to the twins, right then they were giving the relay’s uniform to Yoongi who glared at every kid that talking behind their back because the twins’ father weren’t here. Jimin kept looking around, head never stay still meanwhile Taehyung nibbled his bottom lips and prayed to the god and to his mother who watched him from the cloudland, he prayed for his father's arrival even though he knew his father won't be here.

“Jeon Taehyung! Jeon Jimin!” one of the kids from the group called, both of them walked to the taller kid who glared at them. He gestured for them to stand in front of the group.

The kids eyed Yoongi who looked cool and athletic, “he might be a fast runner like what you said,” the kids crowed, Jimin said ‘I told you right!’ with a bright smile but the kid shook his head, “but he isn’t your father, so Taehyung can’t join the relay! Now give me the uniform!”

Taehyung held back his tears, he wanted to join so badly but he can’t blame anyone. He knew his father was sick and he can’t force him to join, but his little heart still hoping his father will miraculously come and win the game. 

Jimin patted Taehyung’s back and walked to Yoongi, he pulled the man’s shirt, “Uncle Yoongi,” he whispered, “change of the plans, I need you to give the clothes back to me.”

Hoseok frowned, he kneeled in front of Jimin, “what? But why??” he asked, must be because of the kids. Hoseok stood up and ready to give those kids a lesson but Taehyung with tears on the corner of his eyes made him stop at his track.

“P-Please give us the uniform,” the youngest twins tried his best to be a man like his mother said, _‘it’s okay to cry but it will be amazing if you can fight until the end without showing any tears’_

Yoongi huffed and give the relay uniform, Hoseok his mate, gave a squeeze on his shoulder, to calm the omega down. Yoongi buried his nose to the crooked of Hoseok’s neck to calm himself, the fact he can’t make his eldest hyung’s children happy was so upsetting to him.

Good thing Hoseok’s calming scent, the scent of cinnamon and vanilla was there for him.

Jimin with Taehyung, walking hand in hand, they hand over the clothes for the relay, “here-”

But before they can give it to the other kids, their father, Jungkook, snatched it from their hand and dragged them to the start line. Taehyung and Jimin exchanged glances, Jungkook grinned to them while panting and wear the relay uniform in a mere of second, “Let’s take the trophy!” he shouted and the kids cheered happily. Their father looked so handsome and cool, nobody can fight against their father charisma.

 _‘I can just jog around, as long I’m coming, it’s enough,’_ Jungkook thought inside his head.

Taehyung and Jungkook was the last pair, the "anchor" (the last runner) of the relay since Taehyung was the fastest in his class. Jungkook put his hand on his chest and felt his heart raced like a hamster. It’s been years since the last time he runs.

The first runner, both teams were equal. Jimin was standing between Hoseok and Yoongi, all of them cheered for the blue team. The second runner, Taehyung was at standby with the other runner, cheering for his teammates. The third runner, their team, the blue team was leading. Jungkook walked to his spot when the teacher told the parents is about their turn to run. He can do it, a small run won’t kill him.

Now it was Taehyung’s time, the little boy grabbed the wood and dashed. His son was fast indeed, he left his rival like a wind, Jungkook felt proud. Sadly, the little boy tripped and made their team lost to the white team at the sharp turn.

“Taehyung-ah!” Jungkook shouted unconsciously, Taehyung got up as fast as he could and ran to his father even though the white team’s anchor already ran and created a huge gap between them. Taehyung’s friend wailed because they lost their hope, the gap was not small and it’s almost impossible to win.

Jungkook accepted the relay stick, he jogged and the other kids groaned. He looked back and saw Taehyung gazed to his shoes, head hanging loose with the most heart-breaking expression, the little boy was blaming himself because he promised his father he will make a huge gap so his father just needs to jog and they will win.

Jungkook gritted his teeth when Taehyung turned around without looking to him.

“Aish!” he growled, he raised his head and fasten his pace. He ran like a lightning, bolting like a wild light. Like a wolf in the woods, he didn’t let his pace slowing down even though he took a sharp turn. He was running like a professional athlete!

Jimin’s jaw dropped and he smacked Taehyung so his younger brother will watch their father running like a freakin’ hyena. So fast and just, waw. The white team’s anchor widened his eyes when Jungkook passed him like he was nothing.

The wind slapped the other team's runner right on his shocked face and Jungkook grinned as he felt the wind caressed his sweaty forehead. For a moment he forgot his sickness and he stole a glance to his side, Yoongi and Hoseok looked so excited, Jimin and Taehyung together with the blue team (included the boy who said Taehyung can’t join, he just wanted blue team to win, don’t hate him), jumped and shouting his name. They looked so proud of him. 

Just several steps and he will be the winner, the view blurred. Just several steps, he gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes; trying to clear his vision. Just another minute and he will bring that plastic trophy for his children, his steps became messy and he ran like a drunk person. Just several seconds but the dizziness and the black spot took over him, he fell and hit the ground with a loud **_‘THUD’_**. Hoseok gasped meanwhile Yoongi already running to Jungkook’s limping body.

Taehyung and Jimin shouted in unison, “APPA!” they shrieked. The last image Jungkook saw was Yoongi’s super-worried face and the twins’ wet cheek.

*

“What do you want for dinner?” Jungkook asked Jimin, the eldest twin raised his head and wondering which one he should choose, an omelet rice or pork-noodle.

“I must have embarrassed you and Taehyung,” Jungkook chuckled, just if his condition didn’t drop that fast.

Taehyung shook his head, “No way!” he shouted, Jimin assured Jungkook by saying the exact same thing. Taehyung stopped walking, tugging at Jungkook’s right hand. Both Jungkook and Jimin turned their head and glanced at Taehyung.

“Taehyungie?” Jimin called, the youngest tilted his head and met his father’s eyes. His older brother followed his twin’s gaze. They gazed at Jungkook’s honey-brown orbs.

“Appa,” he spoke with a low voice, Jungkook kneeled in front of him and waited patiently, “You won’t leave me and Jimin, right?” the youngest asked with a shaky voice. Jungkook’s heart sank, the image of him collapsing kept replaying inside the twins’ head. Jimin suddenly hugged him tight like there’s no tomorrow and Taehyung gripped at his bigger hand with his small fingers.

Jungkook licked his lips and his throat tighten, he scared them that much. He shook his head vigorously, “there’s no way,” he bit the inside of his cheek, “I will never leave you two, okay? I’m not going anywhere without both of you,” he caressed Taehyung’s cheek and kissed Jimin’s crown.

“Really?” Taehyung sobbed, “Promise?” Jimin offered his father his pinky finger, Taehyung did the same. Jungkook’s long pinky finger tangled with their small one.

“Of course! I swear on the cloud-land,” Jungkook gave them his iconic bunny smile, the corner of his eyes wrinkled because he was smiling widely.

Jimin tugged at Jungkook’s shirt, “Appa, let’s wash our blanket!” he suggested, Jungkook tilted his head. The eldest twin grinned, “Uncle Yoongi said if we wash the blanket then it will rain!”

“Really?” Jungkook can imagine Yoongi’s pissed off face when he wants to do the laundry but it keeps raining outside and the grumpy omega can't dry his laundry.

“Yeah!” Taehyung answered instead of Jimin.

Jungkook nodded his head like he understands what his children said, “Then let’s go home faster!” he shouted and started jogged, Taehyung and Jimin laughed and raced back to home.

*

 _‘Taehyungie, Jiminie,’_ an alluring voice echoed, _‘What are you doing?’_ the voice giggled.

 _‘I’m searching for a four-leaf clover!’_ Jimin’s voice resonated, _‘me too!’_ Taehyung replied, _‘people said if we find and collect ten four-leaf clovers and we glued it to the window, god will see it and he will grant anything we ask!’_ Taehyung explained excitedly.

Jungkook watched the video in silent, the twins were sleeping in their bedroom meanwhile Jungkook was watching the video under a thin blanket in the painting room. He watched Seokjin talking with their children in the video.

Seokjin moved his head from side to side, helping his children to find the flower, _‘what you two wish for?’_ the omega asked with a gentle voice.

Both of the twins mumbled incoherent words for a moment and then grinned to their mother, _‘We pray for mommy!’_ Jimin chirped, _‘For you to be healthy!’_ Taehyung finished Jimin’s answer. Seokjin chuckled and kissed each of them, pampered them with chaste kisses.

Jungkook held his breath and covered his mouth to muffle his sobs, his eyes puffy and his lips swollen because he kept bitting at it. He missed Seokjin so badly.

_‘Thank you, both of you. Mommy will be healthy for sure!’_

_‘Promise?’_

_‘Promise!’_

*

**_DRIP_ **

**_DRIP_ **

**_DRIP_ **

Jimin and Taehyung jolted awake from their sleep, the clock told them it was 6 a.m. on Sunday. Their blanket hung outside and started drenching because of the rains. Both of them widened their eyes and jumped from their bed.

“Appa!” they shouted beside Jungkook’s ear, the man flinched and fell from their shared bed, “it’s raining!” they screamed.

“What?” Jungkook remembered it was Sunday and it was his only free day in a week.

“Let’s see mommy!” they said, and before Jungkook can give a logical reply, both of them run outside with their waterproof boots but without their raincoat. Jungkook groaned and grabbed his umbrellas completed with the twins’ raincoat and small umbrellas.

“You two will catch a cold! Wait!” Jungkook shouted, three of them chase for one another to the abandoned tunnel near their home, “Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah!” Jungkook sounded so frustrated.

He didn't have time to wear his coat, he wore a thin t-shirt and an oversized grey sweater completed with his black sweatpants. His sneakers gave a loud thump, he chased after his children who wore their thin pajamas.

The twins ran along the old railway, chasing something Jungkook knew wasn’t there. A small hope in the deepest part of Jungkook’s heart, he wished his children to find what they intended to find even when he knew it was impossible. He watched it with his own eyes when they bury his husband’s coffin.

Seokjin is dead because he chose to give birth to the twins, his body grew weaker and weaker to the point the sickness took away his life and nothing can change or bent that fact.

They passed the spacious short tunnel, Jungkook can see the familiar old station. The paints were so old, the twins with their matching raincoat and umbrellas ran to that station eagerly with Jungkook behind them. He hopes they wouldn’t cry until midnight when they find out the bitter truth.

It’s hard to move on, honestly, Jungkook will never accept the fact that his dear husband, Seokjin, was no longer with him but he needs to be strong for his children.

“Mom!” Jimin called, he ran to the station and searched for the familiar figure, Jungkook followed them.

“That’s weird, where’s mom?” Taehyung asked Jimin, the older brother shook his head, “maybe he is not here yet,” Jimin replied. They peeked to the old room in the small station, Jungkook sighed and looked down, waiting for his children to give up.

Minutes became hours, the rain had stopped several minutes ago. Three of them sat on the station’s terrace, “You two want to go now?” Jungkook asked.

“No! I’m not leaving!” Jimin pouted.

Jungkook fixed Jimin’s raincoat, “you two will catch a cold,” he said, reasoning them go back.

“I’m not going too!” Taehyung said before Jungkook suggested them to go back.

Jungkook stared at his children, the twins can be so troublesome sometimes, “something must have kept him from coming today, let’s come next time,” Jungkook pulled the twins to get up.

Taehyung and Jimin pulled their hand back, retreating and refusing to go back, “No! Mommy said he will come with the rain!”

Jungkook let out a heavy sigh, “let’s go home,” he lowered his voice and lifted both of the children, the twins were struggling to get free while screaming to their father’s ears.

“No! Let me down!” Jimin demanded.

“I want to meet mom!” Taehyung whined.

“Put us down! Stop it!” they pleaded but their father kept walking in the direction leading to the short tunnel, the only way to go home.

Jimin sniffed and Taehyung hugged the storybook Seokjin made for them, the mother penguin and the cloudland story. Jungkook kissed the side of his children’s ear, hoping his action will calm the upset twins.

He halted when he almost reaching the tunnel, the unfamiliar figure was sitting on the other end of the dark tunnel. He shuddered and felt his heart beat faster unexpectedly, “what’s that?” he said to himself. The twins turned around and saw the figure, Jungkook felt they were in danger because this location was old and even the local people rarely visit this place.

“Oh! It’s mom!” Jimin, being the one who has sharp eyes cooed happily. Jungkook covered his mouth, he didn’t want the suspicious person to wake up and attack them, he might not be able to protect the twins if they get a surprise attack.

Jungkook put both of them down behind the tree beside the tunnel, he gestured them to keep quiet, “Why? I also want to meet mom! I want to go to Mom!” Taehyung looked absolutely upset.

Jungkook covered Taehyung's mouth to quiet him, “You two stay here, I will go and check first,” Jungkook point at the tunnel, hoping the twins will stop being so stubborn and listen to him.

“No!” Jimin answered bluntly, thinking his father was cheating and planning to meet his mother alone.

“Jeon Jimin! Jeon Taehyung!” Jungkook called them with animalistic voice, the deep and scary voice of an alpha. Jungkook never use it before, because he hates how unfriendly and scary his voice is, it made his children flinched and remained silent for several seconds. When Jungkook was sure the twins understood him, he continued walking, approaching the stranger.

He entered the tunnel and the twins followed him, he hissed and grabbed their arms. Maybe his alpha voice wasn't that scary or the twins have their mother's rebellious spirit, “stay behind me!” he whispered loudly, the twins nodded.

One step, two steps, Jungkook stopped when he saw the figure more clearly.

“It’s mom right?” Taehyung asked.

“Wait-” he caught Jimin before that little kid dash to the stranger who looked painfully similar to the love of Jungkook's life, “Calm down, relax,” Jungkook said. More to himself rather than the twins, “he could be a ghost,” Jungkook told himself.

The twins eyed him, looked annoyed, “who cares? He is our mom,” Jimin spoke lightly.

Jungkook met the twins’ eyes, “Right ...” he started to consider going to a therapy.

“Mommy!!” the twins rushed to the stranger, the mysterious man was leaning to the tunnel wall with his head looking down, sitting there like a lifeless body.

“Jimin-ah! Taehyung-ah! Wait!” Jungkook chased after them, “No! Don’t touch him!” he ordered.

Taehyung and Jimin shook the unconscious man, the similar broad shoulder, “Mom!” Taehyung shook him again, the man crooned in pain and started to open his eyes slowly despite the harsh shake of the twins.

“Jimin! Taehyung! Stop touching him!” Jungkook’s heart raced, the familiar scent hit his nostril. The twins were mere kids, they weren't sensitive to scent, unlike Jungkook, who was an adult alpha. The scent made his inner wolf howled and wagging its tail. Was this a dream?

“Mom, wake up!!” both of the kids said in unison, more like shouting mixed with pleading to Jungkook’s ears.

The mysterious person opened his eyes and let out an uncomfortable wail. He slicked back his hair and looked at the twins and Jungkook with his perfect doe eyes.

Jungkook gasped and fell right on his butt, he gripped at the old railway because he needed something to hold onto in this kind of situation, and the twins eyed him in confusion even though Jungkook’s reaction was totally normal. Everyone will definitely freak out if they meet or see someone who died one year ago, looking as beautiful as ever.

Seokjin was sitting right in front of him, his ethereal husband wore a nice blue shirt and black trouser; completed with his expensive black long coat, “See? It’s mom!” Jimin scolded Jungkook and turned to his mom with a proud smile on his face, Taehyung hugged Seokjin without hesitating, same goes for Jimin.

Seokjin, Jungkook’s deceased wife eyed him with confused eyes meanwhile Jungkook already recovered from the shock. Seokjin broad shoulder crunched as he flinched when the twins embraced him together like koalas.

He pushed Taehyung and Jimin lightly to look at their adorable faces, he swallowed heavily and said, “W-Who are you?”

Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung exchanged glances from the corner of their eyes, seem to be as shocked as Seokjin himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : NO BETA 
> 
> This series really is something. I spent days to write one chapter, I hope all of you enjoy the awkward fluff.

“Who are you?” Seokjin glanced to the twins and Jungkook with a confused look, his hair was messy like he just woke up from a deep slumber.

Jimin blinked and tilted his head, “Mommy, you don’t remember me? It’s me Jimin,” the boy said innocently, eyes wide like a deer.

Seokjin frowned, “Mommy…?” Taehyung and Jimin nodded, “I- I’m your mother?”

Taehyung touched Jin’s forehead, thinking his mother had a fever, “Why don’t you know us? Are you okay mommy?” he asked with a worried voice. Jin jolted when the small hand brushed his forehead.

“You said you’d come back from the Cloudland when it rains,” Jimin explained to the confused male, Jungkook gulped. It felt unreal to see his beloved husband in front of him after one year.

Seokjin rubbed his nape, eyes darting everywhere, a habit he had when he is confused, “what does that mean?” he whispered to himself but loud enough for Jungkook and the twins to hear it.

Taehyung turned around and glared at Jungkook, “Appa! Explain to her! Come on,” the little boy sulked, he pouted because his mother didn’t know him.

Jungkook slapped his cheek, hard, “its hurt,” he breathed out. It wasn’t a dream, it was real. Seokjin was sitting in front of them, he blinked and tried to clear his mind.

“Mom! Get up! We will show you at home,” the twins said excitedly, they pulled Seokjin’s hand, “Hurry!” they wailed.

“Wait-” Seokjin tried to stop them, he looked to Jungkook who looked back at him, looked as confused as him.

“Hurry!” Taehyung spoke, Jimin tugged at his black coat.

“L-Let’s-” Jungkook gulped once again, “Let’s go home,” he helped Seokjin stand on his feet and led them back to their house.

* * *

 

Taehyung opened the door and held it until Seokjin stepped inside their house. The black haired male looked around, the unfamiliar surrounding; he never sees this place before. Jimin took off his shoes and put it near the doorframe, he turned the light on and Seokjin got a clearer view of their house.

The older male played with his crooked fingers nervously, Jungkook put the twins' and his umbrella on the tall slim basket near the door.

Taehyung took a picture that hung on the wall and gave it to Seokjin, “this is you! Mom!” he told Seokjin who eyed the picture, “This is you, this is Jimin and this is me! See?” he introduced each of them to Seokjin, one by one. It was a picture of Seokjin with the twins, Jungkook was the one who took the photo.

Seokjin took the photo-frame from the small hands and stared at it, it was really him. Smiling happily with the twins on his lap, Taehyung was hugging his neck and grinning widely while Jimin smiled and hugged the other side of his neck.

“Oh-?!” Seokjin stumbled because Jimin pulled at his hand, he guided him to the living room of their small house. Jungkook followed them, his heart hammered his ribcage and he can felt his ears ringing because he was so nervous.

“There’s more!” the twins chirped, they ran to their bedroom to bring another proof Seokjin is their mother.

Seokjin looked around, finding so many pictures on the wall or on the shelf. Jungkook watched over him from behind one of the shelf, he flinched when Seokjin’s eyes coincidentally met his eyes. Jungkook jumped and squatted down to avoid the older male’s eyes, once again his heart raced like crazy. He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down before he burst out into tears.

“Ta-Da!” the twins came back with their drawing, “we made this for you return!” a simple drawing with colorful crayons. A childish drawing of Seokjin with his apron and paint-brush, Jungkook stood and ran to the twins in a second.

“Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah!” he hugged the twins, making both of them look to him, Seokjin almost jumps because Jungkook suddenly dashed to them.

“I left your things as they are,” Jungkook told Seokjin, “go change your clothes and get comfortable,” he pointed at their shared bedroom. Seokjin watched him from head to toes, he glanced at their bedroom.

“Don’t you need to pee?” he asked the twins.

“No, I don’t,” they answered at the same time.

“Aigoo,” Jungkook squatted down and lifted both of them at the same time, the twins yelped, “You two should go pee! Now, let’s go!” he took them to the bathroom.

“I don’t have to!” Taehyung shouted, clearly pissed off by his father.

Seokjin followed them with confused eyes, “but they said, they didn’t need to-” he said softly to Jungkook’s back.

Jungkook put the twins on the bathroom’s counter and locked the door, “why doesn’t mom remember anything?” he questioned his sons, the twins exchanged glances and tried to think an answer. Jungkook looked totally anxious about the situation.

“Maybe he hit his head on the way from Cloudland?” Jimin replied.

Jungkook bit his lips, “maybe he doesn’t know that too.”

Taehyung raised his eyebrow, “know what?”

“That he went to that land, the Cloudland,” Jungkook answered.

“Really?” the twins said at the same time.

Seokjin opened their shared bedroom gently, he shivered when he stepped into the unfamiliar bedroom; strangely the scent of this home calmed him, he felt comfortable. It was weird when he didn’t remember a single thing from this house but yet they said he lived here.

“Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah,” Jungkook put his hands on the twins’ shoulder.

Both of his sons focused to their father’s face, “Let’s keep this a secret,” Jungkook referred to the fact Seokjin went to the cloudland.

“Why?” his children sounded a little bit shocked.

Jungkook tried to find a reason, “what if he gets shocked and leaves?” Jimin glared at Jungkook, Taehyung shook his head.

“Don’t ever said he will leave again,” Jimin said, his voice mixed with fear. Jungkook can smell the stressed from the thin pheromones oozing from the kids.

“Let’s pretend we lived together all along,” Jungkook suggested, this way was better than telling Seokjin the truth, “and don’t tell anyone else. Understand?” the twins nodded with determination, they didn’t want to lose their mother again.

Jungkook looked to the door, Seokjin was behind this door, “if we help him, mom will get his memory back,” he patted Jimin’s head, “okay?” he raised both of his hands, asking for a high-five from the kids.

“Hum!” Jungkook changed into asking them a fistbump and they giggled, that was a deal between three of them.

Jungkook realized something weird, he didn’t smell any sickness from his mate, “doesn’t mom look a little bit healthier?” he asked his children’s opinions or it might be just his delusion.

“Yes!” Jimin answered.

“And prettier!” Taehyung added.

“Mommy’s always been pretty,” Jungkook replied automatically, he let out a nervous sigh, “let’s go!”

The twins exited the bathroom first and Jungkook closed the door, “excuse me,” three of them jolted and raised up their head up to meet Seokjin’s eyes.

Seokjin still wore his blue shirt and black trouser but without his long coat, “did I really live here?” he looked skeptical.

“Yes, you lived here,” Jungkook blurted out, “r-right?” he asked for an aid.

“Right?” he tapped the twins’ back, eyes darted everywhere but Seokjin’s face.

Taehyung was the first to realize his father’s SOS, “right!” he shouted.

“But you all mentioned Cloudland and seem happy to see me,” Seokjin was always the sharp one, “You all welcomed me,” Jungkook tilted his head and looked to the twins who were staring at their mother, the twins squeezed Jungkook’s hands, “and also you said you left my things as they are.”

Seokjin pointed to the messy room, toys everywhere and dirty clothes scattered on the floor, “I let the house get messy like this?” he sounded a little bit angry and Jungkook wanted to grin because, oh he missed that angry voice so much.

Jimin ran first and started to clean the living room, Taehyung dashed and grabbed the box for their toys and started to pick up all of their toys.

Jungkook walked, or should we say, run to the kitchen and started to put the dirty dishes to the sink. The kitchen looked like a wrecked ship, “W-well,” he stuttered, “you were- um,” Seokjin waited, his eyes tried to find any lies inside Jungkook’s eyes. The younger male averted his eyes from Seokjin because honestly, he can’t lie directly to the older male.

“Sick!” Jimin shouted, looked so innocent. Nobody will believe this boy lied.

Seokjin raised his eyebrow, “I was?” he sounded full of doubts.

“That’s right!” Jungkook added, a little bit rushed but that was the best he can do, “you were sick and stayed at the hospital.”

“Cloudland hospital!” Taehyung said Jungkook should be aware the twins were good at lying.

Seokjin hummed, “Cloudland…” he turned to Jungkook, “why was I in the tunnel and not the hospital?” Jungkook always hates it when Seokjin showered him with questions.

Jungkook widened his eyes and tried to find a good answer, “You-” he bit his tongue.

“You got cured yesterday!” Taehyung helped his father, and Jungkook really hoped Seokjin believed the fat lies.

Taehyung played with the hem of his shirt when Seokjin focused his eyes on the little boy, okay, all of them were bad liars when Seokjin looks straight to them.

“Ah!” Jungkook took Seokjin’s attention once again, “right! You came home yesterday!” he smiled at the older male, “so-”

“We played hide-and-seek!” Jimin chimed, not looking at Seokjin’s brown eyes of course. He busied himself with the colorful legos on the floor.

“Hide-and-seek?” Seokjin tried to recall this morning event.

Jungkook snapped his fingers, “You love playing that too! You’re really good,” he conveyed. Now the last he needed was some supports, “right Jimin-ah? Taehyung-ah?”

The twins stood and jumped, “right! You’re very good!” they stated.

Seokjin looked to the twins and then to Jungkook, he squinted his eyes and looked like ‘seriously?’

Jungkook looked away and ruffled his hair, his heart skipped a beat. He can feel cold sweat on his back and he kept biting the inside of his cheek.

“Is that so,” Seokjin sighed and nodded, Jungkook raised his head and his eyes full of relief and happiness.

“Ouch-” Seokjin suddenly held his head and stumbled back, Jungkook widened his eyes and rushed to the older male, caught him before his pretty face kiss the wooden floor.

“Mom!” the twins cried, they stood beside Seokjin’s weak figure. Their mother frowned and hissed, he clutched Jungkook’s grey sweater and looked in pain.

“Are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?” Seokjin shook his head.

Jimin saw a chance, “see Appa? Mommy hit his head on the way down!”

Jungkook gawked, “Right! A rock must’ve fallen and hit your head,” Seokjin gave a confused sound, “that was why you fainted there, you often fall like that because sometimes you can be so reckless, hyung” Jungkook felt a pang of pain and happiness at the same time. It’s been one year since he called Seokjin with ‘hyung’. Maybe sounded formal but for Seokjin and him, that was a special nickname like how Seokjin used to call him ‘Kookie’.

Seokjin accepted their explanations, the rock was the reason he lost his memory. Mostly it was the twins who lied, Jungkook followed their lead and added some details that popped up inside his head.

Seokjin tapped at Jungkook’s hand, the younger let go of the older male’s shoulder and waist, “Thank you,” Seokjin whispered.

“Don’t mention it…” Jungkook exchanged glances with the twins, trying their best to hide their smiles because their plan worked and Seokjin seem to believe whatever they said.

* * *

 

Tossing and turning for a couple times, Jungkook raised up from the twins’ bed abruptly. This night the twins kicked him out of his and Seokjin’s bedroom. They cried and demanded to sleep with Seokjin and because the bed wasn’t that big, Jungkook must give up his space for the kids.

He tip-toed and walked to the bedroom, slowly turning the doorknob and peeked inside. Seokjin slept in the middle meanwhile the twins hugged him, one each side. His husband looked so beautiful, his skin looked healthy, not pale. Jungkook smiled softly, he walked closer to the bed and leaned down. He carefully touched Seokjin’s cheek, as gentle as possible because he didn’t want to wake the older male up.

He frowned and moved his fingers, he checked if Seokjin was breathing or not. He let out a relieved sigh when the older male was breathing normally. The anxiety kept eating him alive, this Seokjin was breathing, his husband really was back to his arms. It wasn’t a lie.

* * *

 

One hour and forty-five minutes, Jungkook usually spend more than an hour to finish his morning jobs. Cleaning the pool, the gym’s bathroom, the running track. But today was different, he spent fifty-three minutes to finish all of his jobs.

He wanted to go home as fast as possible, he wanted to see Seokjin as fast as possible.

* * *

 

Seokjin sat on the couch, watching the twins put their books to their bags, “you two,” he called them, both of them stopped their activity, “come here,” he waved at them.

Jimin and Taehyung stood in front of Seokjin, “look at your shirt's buttons,” he pointed at their mistakes and fixed it for them.

Jungkook ran to the living room, lifting the boxes with a panicked expression, “if you’re searching for your socks,” Seokjin spoke without looking to the younger male, he was busy with Jimin’s shirt, “I put it on the shelf beside the front door.”

Jungkook nodded, ear reddened like a tomato. Jungkook walked to them and gave the twins a teasing smile, “you two should learn how to wear a shirt properly,” he commented, the twins pouted.

Seokjin chuckled, “ _like father like son_ ,” he said.

Jungkook checked his clothes, he wore a t-shirt and a bomber jacket today, no buttons, “not me,” he smiled smugly, Seokjin looked away from Jimin and caught Jungkook’s eyes. He hummed and then looked down to Jungkook’s pants, the younger male immediately gazed down at his zipper.

Seokjin laughed when he abruptly turned around and pulled up his undone zipper, he was blushing like crazy, “I-I made some rice for you,” Jungkook cleared his throat, “It’s in the refrigerator.”

“You should stay home and rest,” Jungkook didn't want Seokjin to do any heavy chores, “don’t overwork yourself, or you might get sick agai-”

“Jungkook-ah,” he stopped, meeting Seokjin’s calm face, “I will do whatever I want okay? **_It’s up to me whether I want to sleep or take a walk_** ,” with a smile Seokjin made Jungkook become speechless.

Jimin and Taehyung kissed Seokjin’s cheek, “see you later!” the omega flinched and touched his cheek. Before he can reply the twins ran to the front door, Jungkook leaned down and about to kiss Seokjin too. He always kisses Seokjin when he wants to go out, but this time Seokjin eyed him with an uncomfortable look.

He stepped back and waved at Seokjin, “I’m going out!” he said and before he really leaves, he kissed Seokjin’s picture that hung on the wall. The same picture Taehyung and Jimin showed to Seokjin on his first day.

Seokjin watched Jungkook until the door closed and tilted his head, he clutched his chest. Why his heart was beating like a madman?

* * *

 

“Bye-bye!” Jimin waved to Jungkook, Taehyung pulled at Jimin’s hand and sent a flying kiss to Jungkook. They walked but hid behind a tree instead of going to their class. They peeked and saw his father already went to his workplace, they grinned to each other.

The other kids watched them in confusion when they ran to the school’s gate even though the bell was ringing and the lesson was about to start.

* * *

 

Seokjin sat in front of his table in the bedroom, he opened the drawer one by one. Some sketchbooks, small memos, and some skincare. He opened the last drawer and found a black wallet, his wallet. He took it out from the drawer and opened it, it was his, wasn’t it? So he can do whatever he wants with his own things.

He found a golden ring and a silver key. He stared at the golden ring, must be expensive. It looked so perfect with his crooked ring finger, the same golden ring Jungkook wore.

“Mommy!” Seokjin jumped and shoved the key to his wallet and closed the drawer.

“We’re home!” Jimin and Taehyung lied.

Seokjin turned to them, “s-so soon?” he stuttered.

Taehyung faked a sad smile, “our teacher is sick today.”

* * *

 

Jimin stared at the Jenga with a serious expression, Seokjin watched him with amusement. Taehyung grinned widely and waited for his brother to finish his turn.

“No, Taetae!” Jimin slapped Taehyung’s hand near him, “don’t distract me!”

Taehyung laughed and Seokjin chuckled, the Jenga trembled and Jimin bit his lips.

“You lose!” Taehyung clapped his hands happily and Jimin groaned when the Jenga fell. He pouted when Taehyung eats his cheesecake, Seokjin drank his tea and ruffled Jimin’s soft hair.

“I let you win,” Jimin mumbled, “next time I will eat your strawberry shortcake!”

Taehyung gave him a V sign and he ate another two strawberry cakes that day. 

Jungkook took out his key from his jacket’s pocket, he smiled when he heard Taehyung’s and Jimin’s voice.

When he stepped inside, he heard the familiar wind-shield wiper laughs. Seokjin was sitting on the couch with the Jimin on his lap and Taehyung tugging at Jimin’s pants.

“Not fair!” Taehyung sulked, Jimin kissed Seokjin’s cheek and nuzzled to the omega’s neck, he missed his mother’s scent so much.

“Come here,” Seokjin lifted Taehyung and put him on the other side, Taehyung giggled when Seokjin nuzzled his nose to the little boy’s neck.

Seokjin noticed Jungkook first, “oh- you’re back,” he said with an awkward smile, clearly still felt a little uncomfortable with Jungkook.

“Appa!” Jimin ran to him and hugged his leg, Jungkook patted his head.

“You’re home!” Taehyung also dashed to him and raised his hand, Jungkook lifted him and he can smell a sweet scent of his mate, the scent he loved the most in this world and he can’t hold back but smile widely. Seokjin blushed when he saw Jungkook’s iconic bunny smile.

* * *

 

Jungkook eyed the twins from the corner of his eyes, “don’t play with your food,” he scolded them when he saw they weren’t eating but playing with their food.

Jimin nibbled his lower lips and finally confessed, “I want mommy’s rice cake skewers,” Jimin whined, Seokjin’s chopstick froze and he gazed at his son. Jimin put a really sad expression and Seokjin’s heart sank.

Taehyung nodded along with Jimin, they put their chopstick down, and refusing Jungkook’s fried chicken.

Jungkook sighed, “Mommy needs his rest,” he persuaded them to eat, they shook their head and looked to Seokjin.

“Mommy is strong now! Like, really strong!” Taehyung told Jungkook.

“Jeon Jimin, Jeon Taehyung,” Jungkook called them with deep voice because even though he wanted his kids to be happy, the last thing he wanted was Seokjin to get sick again.

“I will cook it,” Seokjin cut their conversation when the twins were near bursting into tears, “but you all should eat your vegetables,” Taehyung and Jimin nodded vigorously, “like all of it, Appa won’t help or mommy will get so angry, okay.”

The twins hesitated for a moment but they nodded, they missed Seokjin’s homemade dinner so much.

Seokjin got up and took the ingredients, he mixed the sauce and smiled when he tasted it. He was good with cooking, he turned on the stove and started preparing the rice care skewers step by step. Jungkook and the kids watched him with a fond expression. The familiar broad shoulder in front of the stove, with his apron and humming along. This was their Seokjin.

“Oh-” Jimin pointed at the water dripping from the bottle on the shelf. The water dripped into the pan under it, we all know what will happen if water meets boiling oil right?

Taehyung and Jimin hid under the table in a mere of a second when the rice cake jumped from the pan, Jungkook's breath caught on the top of his lungs when he saw the rice cake shot to Seokjin. He ran and embraced the male, he hissed when the hot rice cake burned his skin under his clothes.

“Wha-” Seokjin froze for several seconds, the alpha’s worried pheromone clouded his mind and warmed him. He felt so right inside Jungkook’s strong arms, he can felt Jungkook's hot breaths against his nape.

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asked, right beside his ear. Seokjin shuddered and tilted his head to see Jungkook behind him, he nodded and pushed Jungkook lightly.

Seokjin reached out and turn off the stove, “sorry, I will make it tomorrow,” he muttered and went to their shared bedroom without looking back to where Jungkook was standing.

* * *

 

The medicine was bitter, Jungkook hates it. Actually, he wanted to stop taking his medicine and let the sickness takes over but he never do it. His kids needed him and now with Seokjin back with him, he didn’t find any reason to stop consuming his daily medicine. In reality, he became more careful with the time to take his medicine, he didn’t want Seokjin to find out his sickness, not yet.

The bathroom door opened, Jungkook’s eyes caught the broad shoulder yet with such a slim figure, looked flawless with a loose grey t-shirt and short pants. He can clearly saw Seokjin’s long legs, he gulped but hurried to look away when Seokjin noticed the way he stared at him.

The wet hair was a trouble, Seokjin should dry his hair properly and stop looking so sexy like that! Not to mention the short pants that show his white thigh!

 _‘Jeon Jungkook calm down this instant!’_ he scolded himself deep down.

Seokjin decided to ignore Jungkook’s stares and went to his bedroom, he opened the door and found the twin on his bed, “They insisted on sleeping here,” Jungkook explained from behind.

“Wait, I will move them,” he came in and about to move the twins, “Taehyungie? Jiminie? Let’s change location-”

Seokjin grabbed his wrist, “it’s fine, just let them be,” he voiced.

Jungkook’s skin felt hot, Seokjin’s light touches were dangerous, “you sure?” he coughed, Seokjin nodded, “Okay, sleep well then.”

“Wait,” Jungkook halted, he stood near the doorframe, “are you going to sleep?” the older male asked with curious eyes.

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, I will in a bit,” he answered, he will sleep after he makes sure Seokjin sleep peacefully.

“ _Then, take off your clothes_.”

“Huh?” Jungkook’s jaw dropped, his face flushed; he resembled a crab when Seokjin turned around and searched for something on his wardrobe.

His head stopped working for a moment, he let out a shaky breathe. He shook his head and grinned, he never thought Seokjin will be so blunt with his words and asked him like that, no; actually, Seokjin ordered him to get undress, “that’s what you want, hyung,” he chuckled, “but Taehyung and Jimin are here,” he eyed Seokjin who bent down to take something, he looked away from that perfect body and mumbled, “I will wait outside.”

He huffed nervously, “he shouldn’t overdo it, I should really hold myself back,” he talked to himself and chanted to himself if Seokjin asks him to stop in the middle he will do it, no, he ‘ ** _must_** ’ do it.

“Good thing the twins are sleeping,” he took off his sweatpants.

Seokjin came out, “What are you doing?” Jungkook stopped half-way and looked to Seokjin, “your legs got burned too?” Jungkook’s wide eyes darted to the ointment Seokjin brought with him. He cursed himself inside his mind.

“Oh-” he said sadly, “you didn’t mean **that** ,” he averted his eyes and wear his sweatpants again.

Seokjin leaned to the wall, “I’ll put it on you, the ointment,” Jungkook nodded and followed Seokjin back to their bedroom.

Jungkook sat on the bed edge, he let his husband pulled up his thin t-shirt, “by the way,” he hummed as a reply and hissed a little when Seokjin applied the ointment to his back, “I don’t remember- but I guess, I’m a mom and a husband…” Seokjin mumbled.

The younger male listened carefully, his mouth form into a thin smile, “don’t worry,” he looked down, “You will get your memory back in no time,” Seokjin gazed at his back, he shook his head even when Jungkook can’t see him.

“It’s not that-” Seokjin cut him, “I-I married you for love, right?”

Jungkook chuckled dryly, “hard to believe?” he sounded like he was mocking that question, Seokjin rubbed his neck.

“I’m curious,” he glanced up, light touches on Jungkook’s back, “could you tell me about us?”

Jungkook turned around and, his eyes full of love, “we first met at school,” he recalled the old memories, “You was a senior and I was still in middle school.”

“I saw you in the ceremony day, you’re the one who gave new student welcome’s speech,” the image of Seokjin speaking on the stage, black-haired slicked back showing his forehead and with his dazzling smile; almost all of the new students liked him immediately.

“You were a top student in the school, the student council’s secretary. You had the highest scores in your grade,” Seokjin was a smart student, all teachers loved him.

“Am I a loner?” Seokjin guessed, Jungkook shook his head, “You were popular, you have so many friends. It was hard to approach you.”

“How about you?” Seokjin asked out of his curiosity.

Jungkook folded his legs, “I was the type of outdoor student, soon to be an athlete at that time, and I only studied for half the day, once the clock hit 11 a.m. I rushed out to the running tracks to train.”

“Then how we end up together?” Seokjin wondered.

Jungkook smiled, “It was all thanks to Hobi-Hyung and Yoongi-hyung,” Seokjin tilted his head, “he was a senior in my club and they are your best friends.”

He told him the time when Hoseok invited Seokjin to come to the gymnasium and the older male gave them a homemade lemonade, Jungkook remembered he glared at every member who ate the lemonade. Seokjin blushed when he thanked the older male privately when the rest of the members already went home and Seokjin was waiting for Hoseok near the changing room.

Seokjin bowed back and said a small ‘Don’t mind it,’ as the reply. The younger male ran because his heart almost explodes that moment, he was so shy back then, like really shy.

Seokjin’s mouth shaped into an ‘O’, so his best friends helped them, they brought them together. Jungkook kept quiet for a while, an embarrassing memory flashed on his head. Seokjin waited patiently and Jungkook continued. 

_‘You love him, don’t you,’ Jungkook stretched his body and gave Hoseok a confused sound. Hoseok smirked at his junior, he slapped Jungkook’s back and the younger male yelped in pain._

_‘Who?’ Jungkook asked innocently, Hoseok scoffed and copied the way Jungkook said “Who?”_

_Jungkook grabbed his water-bottle, ‘Kim Seokjin,’ he choked._

_‘It’s obvious, you moron, even Yoongi-Hyung knows about it,’ Hoseok added as he stretched his limbs too._

_‘You’re mad, hyung,’ Jungkook wiped his mouth._

_Hoseok whistled, ‘Want me to help?’_

_‘Help with what?’ the younger male playing dumb._

_‘Answer quickly, want me to help?’_

_‘Forget it.’_

_‘I’ll ask one last time, want help?’ no answer, Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek, ‘Fine. Good luck, bro,’ Hoseok laughed._

_Jungkook stood up and kneeled beside his beloved Hyung, he offered the cold juice he bought for him later after practice, ‘I can’t believe this,’ Hoseok sang, he took the juice from Jungkook._

_‘According to my calculations and speculations,’ Hoseok sat in front of Jungkook who eyed him nervously, ‘Jin-Hyung loved you more than you love him,’ his beloved Hyung threw a small memo book to Jungkook who swiftly caught it before it touches the ground._

_An old way to find out your crush love you back or not, a stupid childish game but popular at that time._

_[Jeon Jungkook loves Kim Seokjin = 12%]_

_[Kim Seokjin loves Jeon Jungkook = 97%]_

_‘No way,’ Jungkook urged._

_‘So, just approach him and ask him out like a man!’ Hoseok grinned and smacked Jungkook head, chanted ‘ you lucky bastard’ again and again, Jungkook can felt the heat crept to his cheek and then his ear. Maybe that’s true, he can hit on Seokjin. _

The present Jungkook smiled like an idiot, Seokjin continued treating his wound carefully, unaware of his husband’s stupid facial expression. The younger man’s memories flashed like an old movie, Jungkook’s favorite movie. Seokjin thought the story was funny and he enjoyed the way Jungkook spoke with such loving expression and fondness inside his voice.

Jungkook became quiet for a while, he sighed because the next story was so embarrassing.

_‘How about you team up with Seokjin-hyung?’ Yoongi’s words made Jungkook’s heart stopped for a second. It was a class meet event where all class will play together at the same time, similar to a sports festival._

_It was competition between clubs and Jungkook as the junior in the athletic clubs need a partner to run in the relay since the school committee always came up with a stupid idea and one of the rules said the anchor need to run with a couple. Nobody can match Jungkook’s speed, he didn’t want to choose a girl and make his team lose._

_‘He is fast,’ Hoseok nodded, as one of the fastest runner, the committee forbid Jungkook to pick Hoseok as his partner._

_‘No- Jin Hyung wouldn’t accep-’_

_‘Sure,’ his breath hitched and he pivoted to see Seokjin fixing his headband, rolling up his pants to his knee and ready to run as Jungkook’s partner._

_His hand trembled, when he tied the blue ribbon around their ankles, Seokjin smiled when he looked up. He looked away because he didn’t want Seokjin to see how happy he was, Seokjin might conclude he is one of the fanatic fans. He gulped and stood up, never once he looks to Seokjin’s direction. He was shorter than Seokjin, almost ten centimeters._

_When the judge shot the air gun, Jungkook snapped out from his fantasy and ran immediately. He forgot to tell Seokjin, ‘wai-’ the older widened his eyes, losing his balance and yep, his face hit the ground._

_Jungkook gasped and kneeled beside Seokjin, the older male groaned and tried to sit. Hoseok and Yoongi rushed to them with an ice-bag, Seokjin rubbed his face to clean the dirt._

_‘H-Hyung- I’m so sorry-’ the blood dripped from the older male’s nose, they froze; all students on the field stared at them with wide eyes. Jungkook cursed and slapped himself countlessly inside his own head. He totally forgot he will run together in the relay, he was too nervous and the loud sound made his mind went blank._

_Seokjin snatched the ice-bag from Hoseok’s hand put it on his bleeding nose, he untied the ribbon and stood without saying anything. Jungkook fell backward to his butt and covered his face, Seokjin hated him._

“We never talk again until the day you graduated,” Jungkook pulled down his t-shirt when Seokjin muttered a soft ‘it’s done’.

“And then?” Seokjin asked curiously, Jungkook gave him his iconic bunny smile.

_‘You’re over him right? You already give up?’ Yoongi sat beside Jungkook who stared at Seokjin, the older male was surrounded by his loyal fans. They gave him cards and flowers, even some expensive gift. The kind of gifts Jungkook will never able to afford._

_‘I don’t want to talk about that, Hyung,’ Jungkook replied with pissed off tone. Yoongi clicked his tongue, he waved to Seokjin._

_‘Hyung!’ the second oldest screamed, Jungkook panicked but Yoongi grabbed his collar when the boy tried to run, ‘over here, Jin Hyung!’ Yoongi shouted._

_Seokjin waved back and skipped a little to their place, his hand clutching the memorial books with his friend’s last wish for him inside, ‘yeah?’ the older man prompted with hopeful eyes, Yoongi raised his eyebrow to Jungkook. The younger male looked away and pointed at Seokjin’s book._

_Yoongi sighed and grumbled, this boy was hopeless, ‘Can we write something for you too?’ Jungkook should really buy Yoongi a nice lunch after, Seokjin’s smile faded slowly when Yoongi asked him instead of Jungkook but he still gave his book._

_‘You got a pen?’ Yoongi poked at Jungkook’s back._

_‘Oh- yeah of course!’ Jungkook grabbed his bag and searched for his green pen, Yoongi wrote first, Jungkook still can’t see directly to Seokjin’s orbs._

_‘You can write too if you want,’ Seokjin gave the book to Jungkook, the boy’s eyes lit with happiness, he snatched the pen from Yoongi’s hand and started writing something. Jungkook can’t stop smiling as he wrote down his last farewell on Seokjin's book._

_Seokjin accepted the book from Jungkook and left them, Jungkook still grinning until Yoongi smacked the back of his head._

_‘Ah!’ he halted, ‘My pen!’ Jungkook remembered he also gave Seokjin his green pen. He chased after his senior but the older man was nowhere to be seen._

“You went to Seoul University while I was struggling to finish the rest of my middle school years and my high school years,” the age-gap wasn’t small, Jungkook always thought of Seokjin in his school years. Anxiety messed his head, he presented at the age of seventeen and he almost went mad every time the idea of Seokjin being someone else’s mate crossed his mind.

Yoongi graduated one year after and Hoseok followed them soon, they left Jungkook alone. When he was in high school, puberty hit him like a truck and almost all the girls in the school had a crush on him. He grew up to be a promising student; also a strong alpha, a future athlete. He was the perfect example in the PE lesson, he used running to put his mind at ease.

“Don’t you remember?” Jungkook asked Seokjin gazed at the green pen. It’s funny because both of them kept the green pen until now, even after they had Taehyung and Jimin.

Jungkook didn’t hide his disappointment but he also knew he can’t rush things, “It’ll surely come back-”

“Mom!!” both of them blinked and turned around.

“Mommy?!” Seokjin heard the sad and panicked calls from the twins. Taehyung kicked the door and looked around, sobbed when he saw Seokjin in front of Jungkook. Jimin ran first to where Seokjin was sitting and hugged his petite waist.

“W-we thought you went back to the Cloudland,” Taehyung wiped his tears and walked to Seokjin, he joined his brother and embraced Seokjin tightly.

Seokjin flinched when both of them put their head on his laps, each child on each side. He played with the pen nervously and glanced to Jungkook.

The younger man cleared his throat, “must be the hospital,” he was getting better with the lying.

Seokjin gazed down at his children, “So, we didn’t date during our school years?” the older man sounded a little bit amused by the fact.

Jungkook nodded and hummed, “that’s right,” he caught Seokjin’s doe eyes with his eyes, “then I tried to call you in my first summer break from college,” thanks to Yoongi and Hoseok, they told him Seokjin’s schedules at work.

_Young Jungkook let out a heavy sigh, he inserted the coins one by one. Pushing the number without looking at the memo because he already memorized Seokjin’s phone number._

_He waited together with the dial tone, ‘ Hello?’ he put it down in immediately when he heard Seokjin’s alluring voice. _

_Hoseok saw it, ‘No! No!’ he said, he held the phone booth’s door together with Yoongi, ‘Call him again!’ they said in unison, Jungkook shook his head, ‘call him!’ they shouted._

_‘Move, Hyung!’ Jungkook was strong, with one push he can open the door and he ran from the phone booth. Nobody can chase after him, Yoongi and Hoseok sighed and rubbed their forehead while muttering ‘that stupid kid’._

What an odd memory for Jungkook, he wanted to smack his old self for being such a coward, “after the summer break, I wanted to call you during the winter break.”

“You did?” the younger male shook his head.

“The military duty stole another two and half years, just like that the years went by without any contact between us,” Seokjin eyed the way Jungkook’s eyes saddened and his heart ached because of the view, "well, I called you right after I finished my military duty".

_Hoseok smiled and stood on the door of the phone booth, this time he will make sure today, his stupid junior will talk to Seokjin. Jungkook huffed and once again dialed the same number from two and half years ago, the younger male played with the hem of his jersey. He bit his lips until he tasted copper._

_‘ Hello?’ Jungkook’s heart jumped and he shoved the phone back to its place, Yoongi moved fast and grabbed his wrist before he ends the calls. _

_‘ Hello?’ Yoongi glared at him and stood between Jungkook and the wall, Hoseok pulled the phone from Jungkook’s hand and said out loud, there was a small battle between three of them in the small phone booth. With so much struggle and sacrifices, resulting Yoongi stomped at Jungkook’s feet, Jungkook smacked Hoseok’s head, also Hoseok accidentally hit Yoongi’s nose with the back of his head._

_‘Let me hang up!’ Jungkook whispered._

_‘No!’ Yoogi and Hoseok hissed._

_‘You're crazy, Hyung!’_

_‘You’re the crazy one!’_

_‘ Who is this?’ the sweet voice asked once again, Jungkook’s hands trembled. _

_Yoongi kicked Jungkook’s right calf, he shouted, “Jeon Jungkook! It’s Jeon Jungkook!” the youngest froze, his jaw dropped. Yoongi smirked, “Jeon Jungkook from Bangtan High school, Jeon Jung Kook,” he even added details so that coward alpha can’t run away, not today. The second eldest freed himself from Jungkook and Hoseok, they waited outside the booth with a satisfied smile while Jungkook talked with Seokjin._

_‘H-Hi, it's Jeon Jungkook,’ he stuttered, he hoped Seokjin didn’t catch his shaky voice, ‘you probably don’t remember,’ he froze, his brain tried to find any useful words so their conversation will continue as long as possible._

_‘Do you have my pen that you took on the last day of your school?’ STUPID._

_Jungkook can’t think any logical reason to call Seokjin, his mind went blank again and the only thing he can remember was his cheap green pen._

_‘ Pen?’_

_‘Y-Yeah! It’s really expensive,’ a big fat lie. Jungkook hit his head to the glass window, why he chose this stupid reason to meet up with Seokjin?!_

_He waited for the answer._

_Hoseok peeked inside and felt a bit guilty, what if Seokjin rejects the poor boy?_

_Jungkook put the phone and stepped out of the booth with his head looking down at his sneakers. Yoongi gulped and about to taps at Jungkook's shoulder before he ran like a madman and screamed ‘YESSS’_

_Jungkook started jumping like he was possessed by a demon. A love demon._

_Hoseok grinned and chased after Jungkook, Jungkook embraced Hoseok and smiled happily, ‘Hobi hyung! Yoongi hyung! I will give both of you anything!’ he shouted at them. It was a big success._

_Just like that, they met up after years with no contact. Seokjin came first and waited for Jungkook, the younger male came with the best clothes he had, a dark blue t-shirt and black ripped jeans. Seokjin wore a nice pink hoodie with grey pants, looking ethereal in front of their high school’s gate. They decided to meet there._

_Jungkook walked closer and eyed Seokjin nervously, the older male averted his eyes and played with his fingers. He rubbed his neck and waited for Jungkook to talk, he actually was a social butterfly but sometimes when Jungkook stands near him; he becomes so awkward._

_‘I’m not late, right?’ the younger male’s heart beats faster than normal, ‘you came early,’ Seokjin nodded. Jungkook gazed to the blue sky, clear sky, ‘it’s so hot, why don’t you wait inside?’ he complained, laced with worries._

_‘We promised to meet here, what if you get panicked and think I’m not coming?’ the younger male’s heart fluttered because Seokjin was worried about him._

_Then for several minutes of awkwardness, Seokjin took out a green pen from his hoodie’s pocket._

_‘Here,’ he handed over Jungkook’s ‘expensive’ pen, Jungkook eyed it for seconds and Seokjin shoved it into his chest. The older man waited for the younger’s reaction._

_‘Thanks’ he mumbled, biting his lips again to distract himself._

_‘Sure, and please stop biting your lips, it will bleed,’ the younger male blushed and nodded, he hated it when people treat him like a kid but with Seokjin, he felt happy because that’s mean the older man care enough to him._

_Now what_

_Jungkook looked around and spot a cafe, he coughed, ‘it’s hot-’ he recalled some lame pick-up lines from Hoseok, ‘so-’ he memorized the whole book; full of pick-up lines, ‘take care’ and none of those lines helps him._

_Seokjin looked down to his shoes with disappointment, he nodded his head and rubbed his nape, ‘Okay … Bye.’_

_Seokjin walked away, his broad shoulder brushed Jungkook’s shoulder, the younger man groaned. He grabbed Seokjin’s slim wrist, and the older man parted his lips. He stared at his own wrist caught between Jungkook's fingers but he didn't pull away from the firm grip._

_‘Jin Hyung,’ he called with a low voice, Seokjin blinked with anticipation, ‘a-aren't you thirsty? Let’s grab a drink in that cafe,’ finally with enough bravery, he glanced up._

_The omega smiled widely, looked so happy and nodded ‘ **I thought you will never ask** ’. _

_Jungkook never felt that happy in his life, his very first date with Seokjin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thank you for liking this story, I hope you all will love it as much as I love this story.  
> Have all of you watch BTS in Unicef Meeting? Namjoon was so amazing! So proud to be an ARMY! LET'S KEEP SUPPORTING THEM, STREAM THEIR MVs AND BUY THEIR ALBUMS! 
> 
> But don't worry if you can't, our love is enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : NO BETA
> 
> please tell me if you want to help me beta this one.

“The date went smooth,” Jungkook said proudly, Seokjin smiled softly when he heard the younger’s tone. Jungkook told him their first date, a small café near their old school, a café with a comfortable atmosphere and jazz song playing at the background.

_“Do you live with your parents?” Jungkook asked to break the ice, he eyed the way Seokjin cut his steak and eat it like it was the best meal he ever had._

_Seokjin munched his lunch, shook his head and answered, “nope, I live alone.”_

_Jungkook widened his eyes a little bit, “all alone by yourself? That’s must be tough,” he sounded amused. Usually, pretty omega like Seokjin will choose to live with their parents, their pack; it will be safer._

_Seokjin put down his fork and shook his head again, “it’s better than home actually,” once again the older male gave him an unexpected answer._

_Seokjin nodded to assure him and smiled proudly, “no one tells me what to do; nobody gets angry when I tell them I can do simple tasks like going to a department store to buy my things.”_

_“W-well,” Jungkook cleaned his throat, “sometimes we do feel uncomfortable in our house.”_

_The older male pouted his lips, “I … I hate when someone tells me what to do,” he confessed, “Like they know what I have been through and force me to do it their way.”_

_Jungkook raised his head and gazed at Seokjin’s stubborn expression, determined face; no one can win over this omega when he decides on something, “ **It’s up to me whether I want to sleep or take a walk**.”_

_He smiled confidently and Jungkook can feel his face turned into a deep shade of red while his heart ran like a madman, banging his ribs and he felt his inner wolf howl happily in front of his beloved omega._

So the story went on, Jungkook told him they went to several books store and talked a lot about animals. The older man loved dogs so much, same goes for the younger man. They talked for hours about Shiba inu and the movie with the title: Hachiko.

He remembered the way their hands accidentally brushed, he felt someone electrocuted him. The kind of excitement he can’t properly explain, the unimaginable happiness.

Also when he once again embarrassed himself by mentioning a poet book, he once saw Seokjin read it when the older male waited for Hoseok to finish his training. Seokjin laughed loudly because the younger man talked like he understands every little thing inside the book, he didn’t understand a thing.

_“You know? I don’t really understand that book either,” Seokjin whispered to him after he laughed._

_Jungkook covered his red face and huffed, “you don’t need to say that. I know you have great taste in genre.”_

_Seokjin waved his hand, “I’m serious, I randomly pick that book from the library, it has nothing to do with my taste, and I prefer action or fantasy books.”_

It was raining if Jungkook wasn’t mistaken. The night after their date, both of them stood beside the bus sign with a transparent umbrella on each hand. Side by side, unlike the first time they met back then in the school, that night Jungkook was almost as tall as Seokjin. Even when Seokjin’s shoulder was broader than him but Jungkook was more toned than Seokjin’s slim figures.

_“Oh?” Seokjin stretched his arm, checking if it still raining or not. He closed his umbrella and let it hung beside him when he was sure the rain stopped pouring. Jungkook copied his action and put his umbrella beside himself._

_Seokjin looked to his left side and noticed a bus, “your bus is here,” he said to the younger male. Jungkook saw the bus, he bit his lips but he remained on his spot._

_“I’ll see you off then go,” he decided._

_Ten minutes, a bus to Seokjin’s destination arrived, “it’s too packed, I will ride the next one,” the older man reasoned. The rain was pouring again so they used their umbrella again, Jungkook smiled; that was mean they will be together longer._

_“Really?” he asked Seokjin because in his opinion the bus wasn’t packed at all. There were several empty seats inside the bus but they chose to be quiet about that._

_The raindrops hit the wet ground, the deafening yet calming sound of rain accompanied them for who knows how long._

_Another bus stopped before them, Seokjin opened his mouth but before he can speak the driver shouted from inside when the door slid open, “this is the last bus, are you getting in or not?” the driver asked._

_Seokjin sighed and then looked beside him, “I’ll be going then,” he said to Jungkook._

_Jungkook halted before he reaches for Seokjin’s hand and stop him, he watched Seokjin get inside the bus with a heavy heart. The older man turned around, “I won’t be back from Seoul until the winter break,” nobody knows why the older male told Jungkook this information but the younger man was glad and sad at the same time. He won’t see Seokjin until the winter break._

_The door slid closed, separating them before Jungkook can say his reply. Both of them gazed at each other until the bus drifted away and created a growing gap between them._

_The window was cold when Seokjin touched it, he sat on the seat near the window and stared at it._

_‘Look over there!’ one of the passengers shouted._

_Seokjin frowned and looked to the window again, he gasped when he saw a man running for his dear life; chasing after the moving bus. Running as fast as a wolf, Jungkook chased after the bus with his umbrella on the other hand._

_“He is so fast!” one of the girls said with high pitched voice, admiring the younger male from inside the bus while Seokjin’s jaw dropped and his big doe eyes stared at Jungkook._

_“Mister!” Jungkook screamed, “Stop the bus! Stop it!” he hit the bus with his free hand, he ran and hit the sliding door again and again until the bus stop for him._

_Seokjin, frozen on his seat; watched Jungkook stepped into the bus with drenched clothes._

_“What are you doing?!” the driver asked with a worried voice, everyone in the bus was as shock as the driver. The passengers whispered to each other, some of them believed Jungkook was an athlete. The wet clothes stick to his body, showing his perfect abs and his toned chest. Be it betas, omegas, or even alphas, no one doubt Jeon Jungkook’s charm._

_“Sorry, sir!” Jungkook said with ragged breaths, he stood tall while his eyes searched for a certain omega. He took long strides, stopping in front of Seokjin, “Kim Seok Jin!” he called._

_“Y-Yes?” Seokjin replied with wide eyes, staring to the younger male with wet raven hair that stuck to his forehead and a shade of pink on his cheeks._

_Jungkook panted, face as firm as stone and face so serious like he was ready to propose Seokjin right there._

_“Can I write you letters?”_

_“Pfft-” Seokjin bent down and held his stomach, shoulder trembled as he laughed as hard as he can._

_The other passengers chuckled along with the older man, Jungkook nibbled his lower lips; anxious while waiting for the answer._

_Seokjin stood up from his seat and reached for Jungkook’s wet cheek, he wiped Jungkook’s face with his hoodie’s sleeve as gentle as possible, “stop biting your lips, it will bleed.”_

_“You can write me a letter anytime, any day you want. I will be waiting for it,” he answered with a big grin to the younger male._

_‘They must be dating,’ the others said with a small voice and sweet smiles, some of them clapped their hands softly to encourage Jungkook._

_‘How sweet,’ the girls and old lady giggled._

_“YA!” the driver grabbed Jungkook’s collar, “congratulations but come one! Get off the bus!” the driver dragged the alpha and kicked him out the bus, “this isn’t Hollywood so continue this later when you meet your boyfriend again next time!”_

_Jungkook grinned, “I’ll write!” he shouted to Seokjin, ‘Get off first!’ the driver said, “I will definitely send you letters!” he waved to the omega._

“pfft-” Taehyung covered his mouth and turned around from his father and changed his position, pretending to be asleep on his mother’s lap while Jimin’s shoulder shook for holding back his own laugh.

Seokjin and Jungkook chuckled at their sons’ reaction, the older man giggled. Imagining his husband running like that, chasing after him just for asking his permission to write some letters. That was funny and stupid yet so sweet from the omega’s point of view.

*

**_-The rainy season is expected to last longer than usual-_ **

Jungkook smiled while cleaning the tables, he looked to the television in the gym’s canteen with eyes full of fondness. Longer rainy season then that’s mean Seokjin will stay longer with them. He let out a happy sigh and continued his works.

Irene walked closer to him with a shy smile, “you look so happy lately,” she said.

“Pardon?” Jungkook blinked innocently, Irene nodded her head and offered him a cup of orange juice she just bought, “ah yeah- sort of,” he smiled sheepishly.

Irene titled her head, eyes full of wonder, “could it be,” she guessed, “you’re dating someone?”

Jungkook put the tables and chairs to its original position, “no way, why should I be?” when he has Seokjin he doesn’t need anyone else.

The raven-haired male bowed to Irene and walked pass by her, leaving her with a sad face. She let out a big sigh and turned around, meeting Changsub who smiled at her with a big smile.

“You look happy,” he said. Irene glanced at him coldly, “ah, my buttons,” Changsub prompted, remembering the time when Irene wanted to fix Jungkook’s shirt’s buttons.

Irene looked straight to his eyes, with pity in her eyes, “are you stupid?” she patted Changsub’s shoulder and left him.

*

“It’s raining again ….” Chanyeol grumbled, let his head hung and played with his small car.

Baekhyun pouted and mumbled, “It’s all my father’s fault,” he claimed, Taehyung and Jimin’s ear perked.

“Why?” the older twin asked, Taehyung sat beside his brother and waited for Baekhyun’s answer.

Baekhyun tsk’d and grumbled, “Whenever his car gets washed, it rains the next day,” Taehyung remembered Baekhyun’s father, uncle Siwon.

“He washes it every day!” Baekhyun said with an angry tone, “our car is American,” he added proudly.

The twins and Chanyeol gasped, “You’re so lucky!” they said in unison.

The twins went back to their original seats, Jimin sat beside Namjoon while Taehyung sat in front of Namjoon. The smart kid put down his small book, “you two are like my father,” he said. 

Both of them tilted their head together in the same direction, “how?” they asked. Namjoon smiled and Jimin awed at his dimples, Jimin loved it.

“He liked rainy days too,” he told them, whispering to them, “he said, in rainy days smoke beef and beers tastes better.”

They hummed as the response, “how about you?” Taehyung asked Namjoon. Their friend shook his head and answered, “I hate them, on rainy days I get cold easily.”

The twins’ mouth turned into ‘O’, they loved rainy days so much because that way they can stay with their mother longer.

While Seokjin at home, the omega sighed heavily with a basket full of laundry that needed the weather to be friendly or it will never be dry.

“It’s raining again ….?” Seokjin huffed, he wiped his hands to the navy blue apron he wore. Putting down the basket, he looked around and found a small cottage in their small backyard; near the place to hang their laundry.

The small place was surrounded by small plants and colourful flowers, looked old and needed a lot of cares since the roots of trees started to cover its rooftop and its window.

Seokjin used his umbrella and walked closer, he touched the cold doorknob and tried to open it. It was locked.

Locked.

The key!

Seokjin turned around and ran to his house, opening the drawer of his belongings in the bedroom and searched for his black wallet. He took out the silver key and went back to the small room in their backyard.

When he opened it, the dust made him coughed. He put down the umbrella near the door and went inside.

He looked around and found a workspace, full of unfinished paintings and a bunch of sketches. There was a huge table on the corner and a full collection of paints and brushes.

The omega grinned widely, this was his workplace wasn’t?

This place needed to be cleaned for sure, it felt like nobody was here for years. Seokjin pulled out several papers and found many beautiful paintings, such as; their house from front view, the town people, the school building, the train station, also some green plants.

He also found kid’s drawing, it must be Taehyung and Jimin’s, but a painting with him as the model; it must be Jungkook’s. That alpha sure has a lot of talent because his drawing was pretty, not as clean as Seokjin’s painting but the omega can see the love and the sincere view from the drawing.

His heart beat a little bit faster, the happiness clouded his mind. The sketches his families gave, he must be so happy before he lost his memories. He was so eager to get it back, he wanted to hug them without feeling awkward. Even when he lost his memories, he can feel all of their love was true and honest.

_They loved him so much._

*

Jungkook ran and opened the restaurant door abruptly, his eyes darted everywhere to find where is his best friend. His eyes caught the figure of Yoongi and Hoseok near the cashier, Yoongi tapped Hoseok’s shoulder and pointed at Jungkook.

The youngest noticed their fancy clothing, he knew what they intended to do so he turned around and about to leave them as fast as he can.

“No no no! Wait for me, Jeon Jungkook!” Hoseok chased after him and gripped the younger man’s wrist. 

Jungkook groaned and growled a little, but as older alpha, Hoseok didn’t care, “come on hyung, I already told you so many times before this,” Jungkook said.

Hoseok shook his head, “but Kookie-”

“I almost get hit by a truck because I ran to this restaurant when you said there’s something urgent,” Jungkook scowled, “and after I saw you and Yoongi-hyung like this, I’m sure you want to drag me to the club or force me to meet random omega again right?”

Actually, what Hoseok and Yoongi tried to do wasn’t as bad as you thought. They were trying as best as they can to support Jungkook and knowing the twins were so young; they needed a mother figure and all Hoseok and Yoongi can do were trying to find Seokjin’s replacement.

They never intended to erase Seokjin, hell, Yoongi loved Seokjin so so much to the point it was hurting. Same goes for Hoseok, but everyone needs to move on and they knew Jungkook was having a hard time for that subject. So they always tried to help by match-making the young alpha.

“Just forget it, Hyung,” Jungkook pulled his hand free from Hoseok.

Yoongi blocked the way, “you should at least try it, Kook. I heard the omega is so pretty and kind,” he frowned when Jungkook gave a mocking laugh.

“I don’t care,” the younger said coldly, he unconsciously gave them a smug smile when he remembered he has Seokjin waiting at home for his arrival every day.

Hoseok grabbed his shoulder and stared at his face, “I smell something suspicious,” the older alpha said to his omega. Yoongi squinted his eyes and walked closer to Jungkook, eyes as sharp as an eagle.

Yoongi’s eyes scanned Jungkook’s nervous face, he tapped his stiff shoulder, “you’re in love,” he said.

Jungkook looked away at a speed of light, avoiding Yoongi and Hoseok’s eyes, “what in the world?” he replied and coughed.

Hoseok laughed, “Don’t act so naïve! I’m with you for who knows how long Jeon Jungkook?! Who is the lucky omega?” he asked with excitement laced to his voice.

For a moment Jungkook hesitated, should he tell them that Seokjin was back? That his dead husband is alive, but no, even himself that have been living with Seokjin still can’t believe it. If Yoongi and Hoseok heard it, they might send him to a mental hospital.

“Forget it, Hyung,” he pushed Hoseok away from him but the older alpha refused to let him go and ended up hugging his toned arm.

“It’s written on your face! Who is she? Or maybe he? Come on, Jeon Jungkook,” Hoseok kept nagging him again and again. Yoongi too, supporting his husband to keep bugging the younger alpha until he tells them the truth.

Jungkook touched his face and blamed himself for being so easy to read, “I won’t tell anyone, who is she?” Hoseok cornered him.

Jungkook glanced at them once again, should he tell them or not?

“Aish! Let me go Hyung!” he pulled his hand and took several steps back from them.

Hoseok clicked his tongue, “Hey! Jeon Jungkook!” he raised his voice a little, “none of us will try to steal her from you! We’re married, see?!” Hoseok showed the youngest his and Yoongi’s wedding rings, the grumpy omega blushed but chose to look away.

“Friendship over secret right?” Yoongi added, Jungkook stopped struggling. He looked down to his shoes, okay then.

He moved closer and whispered to his best friends, “actually-”

“If you say Seokjin-hyung _came back_ , I will kill you by my hands,” Yoongi said bluntly, Jungkook blinked like an idiot; frozen like an ice cube as the words died before he spills it, “be more creative than that!” the omega hissed at him.

“Seriously? That’s all you can think of?” Yoongi mocked him, “Why don’t you say he lost his memories too? To make it more dramatic and cringe,” Jungkook gulped down and averted his eyes from the older man with mint hair.

“Unbelievable,” Jungkook mumbled, Yoongi guessed all of it without him giving them a hint, “I-I got to go,” he dashed from them as fast as he could.

Hoseok scratched his neck, “what’s wrong with him?” he questioned his husband, Yoongi shrugged but the omega was so sure something was happening behind them. Hoseok kept looking at Jungkook’s direction while Yoongi stood beside him.

“So good looking,” Yoongi said as the young alpha left them, Hoseok nodded his head.

“Yeah, our maknae is one hell of alpha,” he replied, the omega shook his head and gave his husband an iconic gummy smile.

“What?”

“You, Jung Hoseok.”

“I mean you looked so good looking while worrying Jungkook,” Hoseok blushed like a tomato.

*

“Appa!” Jimin and Taehyung ran to him, Jungkook closed the bathroom’s door and let his sons dragged him to the living room, “we can hear better now!” they said in unison, Jungkook titled his head.

Seokjin was sitting on the floor, on his knee, “you should let Mommy clean your ears too!” Jimin said.

“Eh?” his eyes went wide, Seokjin raised his head and glanced at him.

Taehyung pulled him down, “lie down!” the youngest said. Seokjin smiled and pat his thigh, Jungkook’s heart went wild.

“But-”

“Hurry up!”

“Taehyung- Jiminie-”

“Just lie down!” the twins hissed and pulled their father together, made him fell right to Seokjin’s lap. Jungkook put his head on his husband’s thigh, Seokjin jumped a little when he suddenly fell to him but remained calm after that.

The twins sat behind them on the couch, Jungkook spontaneously looked up. He jerked away when he met Seokjin’s brown eyes, “Appa!” the twins shouted with an angry tone, Jungkook cleared his throat to break the awkward silence between him and Seokjin, and he went down again to his original position.

Seokjin at first tried his best to make it comfortable for Jungkook. He shifted a little and pulled Jungkook’s ear gently; showing the ears to the twins too who giggled at the background.

“He has some earwax too,” Seokjin told the twins, the omega leaned back a little to his son. He noticed a lot of similarities between Jungkook and their pups. The alpha closed his eyes slowly, enjoying the calming scent of his omega and the immature scent of his pups. He felt happy, so happy. The stiff muscles relaxed, he slowly fell into a deep slumber with his head on his omega’s lap.

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark and he was on his bed. The loud banging from the door jolted him awake, actually, it was Hoseok’s voice that woke him up. He gasped when the realization hit him and made him wide awake.

“Jeon Jungkook! If you don’t open the door now, I will barge in like a thief!” no thief talk as loud as Hoseok though, the older alpha was standing before their house’s door with foods and drinks.

Jungkook technically jumped and ran to the door, he looked beyond the curtains. Both Yoongi and Hoseok were standing before his door, Yoongi used his typical bored expression and Hoseok with his furious face because Jungkook didn’t open the door yet.

Jungkook unlocked the door and stepped out, “H-Hyung?” he stuttered, Yoongi let out a sigh when young alpha finally open the door. Hoseok embraced him and babbled incoherent wails about Jungkook’s tragic life and he swore to himself he will protect the alpha and the kids.

Yoongi nonchalantly stepped inside, “I need a cold water,” he said to no one since Jungkook was struggling to keep Hoseok outside instead his home.

“Go home and sleep, Hyung!” Jungkook whispered loudly to Hoseok, the older alpha pouted and refused to. The young alpha smelled alcohol, so this married couple was drunk and somehow end up in his home.

“Please tell us when you need help, kook-ah,” Hoseok sobbed, “please, not after Seokjin-hyung. We can’t lose any family again,” he hiccupped and Jungkook felt guilty.

“What are you talking about Hyung?” he patted Hoseok’s back, “I’m here, I won’t die that easily,” he assured Hoseok.

“Taehyung-ah! Jimin-ah! Uncle Hoseok is here!” the drunk alpha shouted, Jungkook hurried to cover his mouth before he wakes Seokjin up from his sleep. His best friend will surely freak out if he meets Seokjin now.

Three of them, the twins and Seokjin woke up. The omega was wearing his cardigan and about to leave the room, he wanted to check the source of the loud voices but Taehyung stopped him by hugging his arms while Jimin blocked the door.

“No!” they said, Seokjin frowned, “You can’t go out,” Jimin said.

Seokjin walked closer to Jimin, “why?” he grabbed the doorknob; ready to spin it.

“Uncle Hoseok and Uncle Yoongi are weird,” Taehyung created a lie, he desperately tried to pull back his mother but Seokjin was a strong omega. Nobody can stop him even the twins.

“How?” Seokjin asked with intimidating voice, the twins shivered, “you two shouldn’t talk bad about other people.”

Yoongi eyed the kitchen, it was so neat and clean, unlike the last time he came here to check Jungkook and the twins. He leaned back to the sink and noticed the blue apron, Jungkook refused to use it before because Seokjin always use it when the omega is cooking but now the apron was hanging near the fridge.

“Wait-” Jungkook said, he murmured ‘sorry Hoseok-hyung’ after he kicked the older alpha out. He didn’t see any sight of Yoongi before, “where’d Yoongi-hyung go?!” he panicked.

The mint haired omega walked to the painting room, it was near Seokjin’s bedroom. He missed the older omega so much, maybe seeing the omega’s painting might help to calm his yearning feeling.

“Seokjin-hyung isn’t that pretty, you know!” suddenly Hoseok popped out of nowhere and screamed, Jungkook noticed the unlocked window. His hyung must be using that chance to slip inside, “Seokjin-hyung’s body isn’t that hot! No! His petite waist and his broad shoulder aren’t something to die for!” Jungkook held Hoseok back before he makes more fuss.

Yoongi laughed when he saw Jungkook struggling with Hoseok in front of the bedroom’s room.

_“What’s going on?”_

All of them shut their mouth when the bedroom’s door opened, showing a beauty with a confused face. Taehyung and Jimin looked at them with a hopeless face because they failed to keep their mother inside the bedroom.

Yoongi dropped the plastic mug, it was empty which was good. Hoseok’s jaw dropped, “Holy bread-” the older alpha mumbled.

“Remember? It’s Hoseok-hyung and Yoongi-hyung,” Jungkook talked to Seokjin who tilted his head, “Hoseok-hyung is a little but drunk but I think Yoongi-hyung is sober enough,” Jungkook added while both of their best friends remained still for a moment, trying to sort their messy mind. 

Seokjin hummed, he moved closer to Hoseok that stared at him intently, “do you want some water?” the black haired omega kindly asked, Hoseok and Yoongi doubted their ears. It was their beloved Hyung, he was standing before them; looking as healthy as the first time they met back then in the high school.

After Seokjin’s back gone from their sight, Yoongi grabbed Hoseok’s collar and walked to the front door. Their eyes blank like a blank canvas, the mint-haired omega’s hand trembled while Hoseok was ready to run because he believed Seokjin came back as a ghost.

When Yoongi stood on the doorframe, Jungkook grabbed Hoseok before the older alpha explodes. We all know he was a scaredy cat, “S-S-S-Seok-Seokjin-hyung is-”

Jungkook covered his mouth before Hoseok screams again, “I’ll explain everything! Don’t tell anyone!” the younger alpha begged. Hoseok shook his head and turned around, almost fall into his butt when Seokjin handed him a glass of water after he turned around.

“Your water?” Seokjin offered, Yoongi watched him from behind. Still doubting his own eyes, “are you okay? Hoseok-ssi?” the black haired omega looked extremely worried since Hoseok looked so pale and unstable.

“No- I- What-” Hoseok stepped back, “f-forgive me! I won’t set Jungkook to blind dates again!” Hoseok panicked, he prayed to god to give him mercy when Seokjin came closer.

“Father in heaven!” the orange-haired alpha crossed his chest, “thy angel up in the sky-” Seokjin glanced to Jungkook who played dumb by shrugging his shoulder even when he knew why Hoseok acted like that.

Seokjin hovered over him since the omega is a little bit taller than him, “heaven? What heaven?” and with the right timing, loud thunder in the background added more horror and made everything seem scarier for Hoseok; the older alpha screamed before he fell and fainted right there.

“Jungkook! He passed out-”

Yoongi grabbed Seokjin’s shoulder, holding back his tears, “Don’t worry,” his voice cracked at the edge, “I will bring my husband home, Hyung,” he gave Seokjin his gummy smile and lifted Hoseok from the ground.

He bowed to Seokjin before he leaves the house, Jungkook whispered ‘I will explain it tomorrow’ to his ear without Seokjin noticing.

“Be careful!” Seokjin said to Yoongi, the other omega nodded his head and leave them.

“They aren’t bad guys ….” Jungkook said to Seokjin.

The omega held the glass with his crooked fingers, the ring glistened with the moonlight, “so?”

Jungkook gave a confused sound, “you said you’d write and then what?” Seokjin prompted.

For several seconds, Seokjin waited for Jungkook to continue their story. Jungkook gave an ‘Ah!’ before he replied, “I wrote for you.”

The story continued, from letters went to another date. This time was a movie theatre. Another embarrassing moment if you want Jungkook to be honest.

_Jungkook’s finger twitched when he looked to his side and see Seokjin’s crooked fingers on the armrest. He licked his lips nervously, the cinema’s room was dark and Seokjin looked so into the action movie while Jungkook can’t focus to anything but the omega beside him._

_Seokjin was looking as good as always, with his t-shirt and his bomber jacket while Jungkook was wearing a grey hoodie. He wanted to hold the older male’s hand so bad, he tried it._

_He reached for the hand slowly, sneaky moves. Little did he knew, the person behind them put his toe on the armrest._

_He let out a nervous sigh when he poked the ‘hand’, he glanced to his side and Seokjin remained still. He thought that was okay for him._

_He touched it again, scratched it lightly. He bit his lips to hide his smile, stopping himself from smiling too wide. Slowly but surely, he laced his fingers with the other’s fingers._

_Jungkook moved closer to Seokjin, “are you cold?” he asked._

_Seokjin raised his eyebrow, “no, why?” he replied._

_“Your hands are cold?” Seokjin shook his head, “then why wears gloves?”_

_Seokjin looked with confusion, he raised both of hands and showed it to Jungkook, “I don’t wear any-” Jungkook jerked from his seat and looked down to the armrest between them._

_The toe with its sock on, he looked back to the person behind them and the man behind them gave him a wink made him shuddered. Seokjin bent down again and tried his best to hold back his windshield-wiper laugh or he might annoy other people with his laughter. Jungkook thought the toe was his hand!_

_He used his jacket to muffles his laughs, Jungkook looked away with ears red like a cherry, even in the dim theatre, Seokjin can clearly see how red the alpha was._

“I’m amazed to myself,” Seokjin wiped the corner of his eyes.

Jungkook pouted, “Why?”

“That I can hold back for not laughing out loud at that time was awesome,” the omega giggled.

Back again to the past, after the movie and their dinner; _Jungkook and Seokjin stood beside the bus sign. They waited for Seokjin’s bus to come, the omega looked the alpha from the corner of his eyes. Jungkook gazed to other direction, the black-haired omega took out his hand from his jacket’s pocket._

_Hesitated at first but oh well, he will do what he wants. His smile didn’t flatter one bit and the scene where Jungkook held random person’s toe still fresh inside his mind. So this time it will be him that started._

_He shoved his hand to Jungkook’s hoodie, earning a surprised look from the younger. Seokjin averted his gaze, looking to the clear sky instead of the young alpha. Jungkook can feel the heat crept under his flesh to his cheek and ears. He stared at his hoodie pocket and Seokjin’s arm, he moved his hand and shoved it inside to hold Seokjin’s hand._

_It took several seconds to move his hand because he was so tense, Seokjin chuckled internally at the awkward movement from the younger male. The black haired alpha can be so shy, no wonder._

_Both of them were smiling like morons when finally their hand laced together inside Jungkook’s hoodie’s pocket._

What a fond memories. Seokjin watched Jungkook’s expression, he can read his husband like he read Taehyung’s favourite fairy tale. So easy, too easy actually; Jungkook always looks so happy when he tells him their story, so lovingly like he enjoyed every moment when they were together.

Seokjin moved his hand slowly, from his thigh; to the terrace’s floor, the little space between him and Jungkook; to the alpha’s jacket’s side pocket.

The alpha stopped talking and looked to the omega, déjà vu; Seokjin averted his gaze. It was like someone repeats the memories, he smiled to himself and inserted his hand to his own pocket again like before. Intertwined their fingers like fish hooks.

Seokjin smiled happily until he rubs the skin of Jungkook’s knuckles, he took out their laced hand. He flipped their hand so he can see his husband’s knuckled. It had so many bruises and the skin was ripped, he frowned.

“Were you fighting?” he sounded so worried.

“I fell off my bike,” Seokjin pouted a little; Jungkook wanted to pinch that chubby cheek but he put that idea aside.

“I will take an ointment,” Jungkook pulled Seokjin’s hand down because he didn't want the omega to leave him, not yet.

“No,” he said with a smile, “it’s okay, just stay like this,” Jungkook put their hands inside his pocket again. Seokjin shook his head because his husband’s childish request but listened to it.

“Mommy-” Seokjin and Jungkook turned around, the twins were sleeping on the couch while the married couple were sitting on their terrace.

“N-No cheating okay-” Jimin frowned while making weird gestures and accidentally slapped Taehyung’s face and got a kick as Taehyung’s reply. The omega and the alpha laughed softly while watching their pups. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update, like always, I will use my final year in my high school as the main reason why I rarely update. Also the fact that my weak body can't write after finishing a bunch of homework can be the reason too.....  
> I'm so sad because I can't watch BTS movie, it was so expensive and hard to get. I want to watch Fantastic Beast too...  
> I'm rarely open my twitter and I will hold myself back since I will be upset if I read many spoilers about the BTS movie right now, I also hope the fans act mature; because that place is a public place. I hope they wouldn't embarrassed ARMY by doing unnecessary things. There might be people that just want to watch the movie, not fan-chanting or screaming, it isn't a concert so please act mature an polite. 
> 
> Like always, I'm waiting for your kudos and comments. Please write down comments even it's just two or three words because with that way I know there's people that really read this story :D constructive criticism is something I really love. Please don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> Jikalau mau balas pakai Bahasa juga boleh banget :D bahagia kalau bisa di notis sama orang lokal juga! 
> 
> Thank you.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything felt unreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : NO BETA 
> 
> Please tell me if you want to beta this long story :D
> 
> Enjoy! The next update will be the last update!

_The sunset when Seokjin and Jungkook went to the hill with the younger man’s bike was stunning, Seokjin smiled happily behind the alpha. The wind caressed his cheek and played with his soft black hair. The sound of the bike’s chains became a melody he loved._

_However, his face turned a little sour when he walked to their destination on the hill, “are we there yet?” he asked with a tired voice, his shoes dirty because of the wet ground of the forest._

_Jungkook turned around and took Seokjin’s bag to help the older man, “almost,” he grinned. Seokjin accepted the offered hand, the omega thought he really has a soft spot for Jungkook’s bunny-smile._

_He sighed again and again, clearly show his unwilling side for this small trip. Jungkook on the other hand, with a flashlight, led them to a special spot, “we’re here,” he said. Seokjin looked around with confused expression, all he can see was an empty spot near the edge of the hill._

_“There’s nothing here?” he said, Jungkook opened a big cloth; almost look like a blanket. When Seokjin came closer to Jungkook, slowly he can see a big screen far down the hill. A huge screen where people can watch a movie from their parked car, but well, Jungkook had a different idea rather than watching the movie with a car._

_“This is it ….?” Seokjin still sounded a little bit confused, Jungkook sat down first with a big smile plastered to his handsome face. He pulled Seokjin down when he saw the omega still standing, the older male squinted his eyes cutely to see the screen that looked so small from their place._

_Jungkook took out a binocular and gave it to Seokjin, “look!” he said excitedly, Seokjin took the binoculars from his hands._

_A lot of cars parked before the widescreen, “wah!” he shouted a little, “it’s a movie theatre!”_

_That seemed to do the trick after Jungkook took out a thermos with hot chocolate and a radio that broadcast the movie live for the movie theatre bellow they started to enjoy the date._

_“Want to see it too?” Seokjin gave the binoculars back, waiting patiently while Jungkook grinned and watched the movie from the big screen far away from them._

_Munching the peanuts he brought, Seokjin waited but seem impatient. Jungkook smiled and gave the binocular, Seokjin squealed with delight and took it from him while Jungkook snatched the other food from the older man’s hand._

_They did that continuously, switching after one another, waiting and staring at the other while the other watched the movie._

_“Wow,” Jungkook gasped as the movie entered its climax, Seokjin was about to reach the binocular but hesitate a little, and then went annoyed because Jungkook kept the binocular for himself._

_He snatched it and caught Jungkook’s hand so he can continue watching the movie, Jungkook mumbled a little ‘sorry’ but their smiles never wear off._

_“Turn up the volume,” Seokjin said, Jungkook pouted and took the small radio._

_“I will turn off the volume,” he said, Seokjin gazed at him with betrayed eyes._

_“What?” he gave him a ‘look’ and he gulped._

_“Fine,” he sulked._

_Jungkook moved closer to the point their shoulder bumped into each other, “let’s share,” he said._

_Seokjin let him but kept the binocular for himself, “it’s too small to be shared,” he complained._

_“No-No it’s fine,” he giggled but then stole it away; earned a small smack to his toned shoulder from the betrayed omega._

_They giggled every time they tried to steal from each other, small comments like ‘aw come on’ or ‘hey! Stop it. It’s my turn!’ repeated until Seokjin sighed and Jungkook gave up on the binocular. Seokjin, of course, happily took it from him and continued watching the movie._

_For a moment, Jungkook watched the way Seokjin’s mouth parted and he gasped excitedly. He smiled again unconsciously, leaning slowly to the omega beside him. His gaze fixed to the plump pink lips of the omega, Seokjin smelled so sweet and calming, to the point he thought he was in heaven._

_“What’s that?” Seokjin said innocently slapped the blackness that suddenly blocked his binocular’s sight. Jungkook jolted and back away while rubbing his left side after Seokjin smacked him, the omega too focused on the movie._

_Jungkook groaned because he wasn’t joking when he said Seokjin’s slap was harsh and strong. His ear felt it, but it’s fine, he thought. Watching his beloved being that happy and serious to the movie, enjoying this simple date was more important._

_He shifted, moving to a better position to catch the other’s attention. He put his hand and positioned himself right beside the male and leaned once again. This time not blocking the view but went straight for the omega’s lips._

_Seokjin blinked, the binocular fell to the other side. Jungkook closed his eyes when their lips brushed against each other, they felt warm. The Omega didn’t push him away even when he already prepared himself and risk all of it._

_Instead, the omega leaned to him slowly but surely. With eyes closed, they felt each other’s warm cavern. The alpha’s hand trembled a bit but when the omega entwined their fingers together, everything seemed perfect._

_The kiss was sweet and chaste, no bitting, no licking, just simple touches. Light and pure, both of them didn’t want to end this at all._

_The raindrops wet all of their things, the radio, the binocular and their entire clothes but none of them break the soft kisses._

_Jungkook’s clumsily tried to be Seokjin’s umbrella with his hand on Seokjin’s head. The omega smiled to their kiss and pulled him closer, enjoying their kisses with the rain sound as the background music while their scent mixed into one perfect sweet fragrance._

“Hurry up, Jimin-ah,” Taehyung mumbled, helping his older twin to mark the tall calendar.

Jimin stepped down from Taehyung and helped him stand up, “I already marked our birthday Taehyungie,” the younger twin gave him a thumb up.

Seokjin eyed the golden ring with fondness clear in his eyes, he slipped it to his ring finger and felt satisfied by the end result. He chuckled lightly, he felt so happy.

* * *

 

“Don’t lie,” Namjoon pouted, Jimin shook his head.

“I’m not lying!” Jimin defend himself, the rain was pouring hard and three of them waited for their parents to pick them up.

“Seriously?” Namjoon widened his eyes, Jimin nodded.

“Don’t tell anyone, kay?” Namjoon blinked, he nodded and entwined their pinky finger. A small promise for not spilling each other secret no matter what or you can’t eat pudding for ten years.

Seokjin was back to his small workplace, cleaning all the floor and arranging all the books. His eyes caught a book with adorable drawing, ‘ ** _Mommy Penguin in the Cloudland’_**.

“I made this?” he tilted his head, his name on the right corner of the book, no doubt he made the book. He opened it and read several pages, “it’s cute,” and closed the book before reading all of the pages. Thinking the book was nothing but a mere storybook he made for his twins, the omega continued cleaning his workplace.

The day went smoothly, Taehyung and Jimin spent their day together with Seokjin. Playing Uno, or simple drawing together. Seokjin laughed when the twin ended up cornering Jungkook when they played together, but when Jungkook caught them at once and ended up tickling them; the twins begged for mercy.

At night, Taehyung and Jimin took their transparent tape and scissors to their shared bed, sticking another four leafs flower on the window glass, together with their hope for another miracle.

Seokjin smiled when he passed their room and saw the twins being so serious about the position of the flower, bickering but still working together.

“What’s that for?” he asked softly, catching Taehyung who slipped from the bed.

Jimin flinched but didn’t fall like his younger twin, “ah, it’s to ask for more rain,” the twins answered in unison.

Rain? Seokjin put Taehyung down, “why?” the twins exchanged a glance, they held each other hand.

“Because we love rainy days,” they lied before running to the dining room leaving confused Seokjin.

* * *

 

“Yay!!” Taehyung ran, chased after fireflies while Jungkook pinched Jimin’s cheek. The twins ran happily, the green grass waved to them. It was Saturday and they decided to go for a picnic on the hills not far from their home.

Seokjin held Jungkook’s hand, the alpha happily welcomed his omega’s hand.

“Appa!” Jimin shouted; Jungkook raised his head. The twins were playing in the lake in front of him, pointing to other direction, “what is that? Over there!” they asked curiously.

 “Jeon Jungkook!” the alpha looked to the opposite direction when he heard his omega called for him.

**SPLASH!**

The cold water washed his face and his family cheered, “Taetae! Jiminie, we did it!” Seokjin jumped happily before Jungkook dropped a big stone to the lake and all of them became wet.

“Let’s run from Appa!” Seokjin laughed and started the war between three of them versus Jungkook.

They went to a shrine in the middle of the forest, all locals know that place. Taehyung and Jimin tried their best to stay still for ten minutes while their parents prayed.

“Are you having fun?” Seokjin whispered to Taehyung, the younger twin nodded happily.

Jungkook acted innocent even though he heard everything since he piggybacked Seokjin and Taehyung at once, Jimin preferred to walk since he wanted to catch as many fireflies as he can for Namjoon.

“Yes!” Taehyung replied.

“But it’s must be hard for Appa,” Seokjin said softly beside Jungkook’s ear, the alpha chuckled.

“No, I’m totally fine!” he assured Seokjin and Taehyung who suddenly lost his small smile, Jungkook assured Taehyung again and the little boy back to his usual cheerful boxy grin.

“Appa, hurry up! Jiminie is far ahead of us! Faster!”

Jungkook grinned, “Faster? Hold on tight!” he warned before walked faster and caught Jimin off guard and let go a firefly he just caught.

* * *

 

It was dark when they arrived at the home, Taehyung opened the door for them, “what did you wish for?” he asked Seokjin.

Seokjin helped Jimin turn on the light, “it’s a secret,” he winked at Taehyung who pouted to his mother. The omega took the twins inside, “let’s go wash up first.”

All of them halted when they heard a **_loud_** sound like someone just throw a chair onto the floor, Seokjin turned around and lost his voice when he saw his husband on the floor.

The twins ran to their father while Seokjin dropped his bag before rushed to where Jungkook fainted, limping on the floor and panted harshly.

“Appa!” they screamed, Seokjin widened his eyes and his hands trembled.

“Jungkook!” he shouted to his unconscious mate.

When Jungkook opened his eyes, the ceiling of his shared bedroom with Seokjin was the first that greeted him. The next one was when he tilted his head to one side and found Seokjin staring at him with red swollen eyes.

Seokjin let out a shaky breath, he held back his sob and let Jungkook caressed his wet cheek. He cried for hours, while Jungkook was recovering his heart kept beating fast. He became restless so he stayed right beside Jungkook, not leaving that spot even for a simple glass of water.

The omega bit his lips, cleared his throat and with a cracked voice he asked Jungkook, “Why didn’t you tell me?” he broke into a crying mess again after that.

Jungkook frowned, the uneasiness filled his chest, “what’s wrong with you?” Seokjin gripped the bed sheet in front of him. The omega felt so useless and stupid for not knowing anything related to his husband, he kept blaming himself for everything that happened. The alpha can smell the distress signal from the omega, so he shook his head and pulled Seokjin closer to him.

“When did it start?” the older man whispered.

“After our third date, the movie theatre was second,” the younger man started. Face clearly uncomfortable, Seokjin can smell the self-loathing from Jungkook.

_Jungkook accompanied Seokjin to his home, “go on, get inside first and then I will go home,” he said while shoving his hand to his trousers’ pocket._

_“Wait,” Seokjin caught his hand before he turns around, “please, be careful and good luck for the national try-outs. Please don’t get hurt.”_

_Jungkook eyed the hand in front of him, Seokjin grabbed his hand and put something on his palm. The omega kissed his cheek, Jungkook caught the red ears before Seokjin dashed to his home and shut the door._

_The alpha chuckled, he gazed at the small keychain. A simple four-leaf flower, laminated with red string. His heart bloomed with happiness, he will do his best in this tryout!!_

He created a new record, went to the gym, and impressed all his trainers, got respect from his seniors and juniors. Jungkook ran and nobody can chase after him in his university, no doubt he will be the best out of the best.

“Doctors said there are problems in my brain that control hormones,” the younger man still remembered the sudden pain shot through his body and he lost all his energy when he was running on the running track. How his vision blurred and he fell straight to the harsh ground.

“I got treatments and pills, but it only gets worse,” he fainted right there, losing everything from his grasp, “if I got nervous or strained myself, I kept fainting.”

“Everything came to an end,” not just running but living a normal life too.

_“How have you been?” Jungkook jumped from his bed and hid the keychain Seokjin gave him before. He controlled his expression, his bored eyes met Seokjin’s worried doe eyes._

_“Fine,” he replied flatly._

_Seokjin swallowed, “you’ve lost weight,” Jungkook looked away, he didn’t look to the omega’s face again or his resolve will get torn apart._

_Jungkook played with the hem of his t-shirt, “no, I didn’t,” he rubbed his nape to control the nervousness._

_“I heard … You quit running?” that’s fast, Jungkook thought. Seokjin was the last person he wanted to know about him quitting running._

_Jungkook nodded, “yeah, I have other plans,” he amazed by how well he lied._

_Seokjin let out a dry chuckle, “is something wrong?” his eyes glistened with tears. Jungkook hated it, he wanted to pull the omega to his embrace and wipe his tears but a useless alpha like him who didn’t have future can’t have a nice omega like Seokjin._

_“It’s nothing like that-”_

_“Please,” Seokjin cut him, “don’t hide it,” the older man pleaded._

_“I’m not hiding anything,” Jungkook raised his voice, the omega flinched back._

_Seokjin frowned and about to step into Jungkook’s room but the next words he said stopped him, “I just,” the younger man hoped the omega will never approach him again after this, “don’t like you anymore.”_

_Seokjin halted, his jaw flexed as his eyes turned cold, “really?” he croaked out, “just your feelings for me changed?”_

_“Nothing bad happened, right?”_

_Seokjin was too kind, “No, of course not.”_

_The omega let out a relieved sigh, Jungkook just rejected him directly, telling him he lost interest and the older man still worries about him, “that’s good” he whispered softly to Jungkook._

_“From now on,” Jungkook pinched his thigh without Seokjin noticing, his heart ached so badly, “let’s not see each other.”_

_Seokjin remained silent for several second, Jungkook noticed the tear escaped the omega’s beautiful eyes. He nodded before turned around and left the alpha’s cold bedroom to the exit door. He remembered when Seokjin frowned and his face scrunched into hurtful expression, Jungkook caused that_.

Jungkook too, broke into a sobbing mess after he was sure Seokjin left his house. What else he can possibly do other than pushing the omega away? There’s no way he continues with Seokjin and pulled him into his dark future right? An athlete after he lost his ability was nothing, the older man can get any alpha he wants and Jungkook should stay away if he wants Seokjin to have a bright future.

“Then, for a year, I struggled to get over you,” Jungkook caressed Seokjin’s knuckles, “but I couldn’t.”

Helpless Jeon Jungkook, it was really dangerous but he went to Seoul alone. But if he can see Seokjin for one last time, he didn’t care what happened to him. With a little money in his wallet, worn-out leather jacket and black trousers, he searched for Seokjin to the workplace.

_It was pouring hard, Jungkook waited for him. He chose to stay inside a café opposite Seokjin’s office. He remembered the omega had an important and high position in that company despite the fact he was an omega. Jungkook was so proud, he believed Seokjin worked hard for that position._

_He saw him, he saw Seokjin; so handsome and looked unreal. He wore a nice blue shirt with black trousers, his long black coat covered his broad shoulder and hid his tiny waist. The omega gazed to the sky and sighed, he forgot to bring his umbrella._

_He used his bag to protect himself from the rain, Jungkook got up from his seat and about to call after him but an expensive sports car that stopped beside Seokjin stopped him. He saw the omega smiled to the driver and the next scene was Seokjin got inside the car and left him._

_He didn’t care to the fact he was drenched, he was the one who pushed Seokjin away after all. No wonder a person like Seokjin to settle down with another potential mate rather than with him. Yeah, Jungkook must accept that fact. The alpha stood there, watched until the car drifted away and finally turned away with a heavy heart._

“Seeing you happy …. I felt a little sad,” he confessed, “still, I was relieved.”

“I know that I wasn’t good enough for you,” Jungkook left, he also left the laminated four-leaf flower at that place. Determined to be alone for the rest of his life, “we didn’t talk to each other after that,” he recalled, he worked at a random store all day to distract himself from Seokjin and the fact he can’t run anymore. He really thought it was completely over, he moved away from his parent’s house to a house near the hills.

_But one day, not long after he decided to move into his new house, “Jungkook! There’s a call for you!”  The alpha left his works and took the phone._

“I mulled over, whether to meet you again or not.”

_He went to the train station, Seokjin used the train and went straight from Seoul to their hometown; to Jungkook’s place._

_He waited anxiously, kept glancing to the tunnel; anticipating the train to come._

“My head was telling me to go back.”

_When the train came; the alpha felt his toes glued to the ground below him._

“But sadly my heart would not let me go.”

_The train stopped and the voice became deafening, Jungkook gripped his hand and bit his lips. His heart skipped a beat, he looked down to his shoes._

_“Jungkook!” he raised his head, looked to his side and found Seokjin ran to his side. He walked while the omega ran after him, Seokjin hugged him tightly like there’s no tomorrow._

_“Hyung- I-” Seokjin tightened his hug, the omega buried his face to the alpha’s neck and nosed his scent gland. He made shiver went down Jungkook’s body, Seokjin sighed and shook his head._

_“I’m not leaving you no matter what,” Jungkook’s heart fluttered, he bit his swollen lips again and opened his mouth to give Seokjin logical reason._

_“Don’t worry,” Seokjin raised his tone, which was rare, “We’ll be fine. **We’re meant to be.** ”_

_Seokjin sounded so determined, Jungkook took a deep breath. His walls crumbled just like that as he wrapped his hands around Seokjin’s tiny waist and the omega let out a relief-contained sigh._

Jungkook stretched his arm and emptied the space beside him, Seokjin smiled fondly and rose from his seat. Laid beside his husband and put his head on the crooked of the alpha’s neck, he kissed the scent gland softly; Jungkook purred. The omega chuckled softly, letting the alpha hugged him and drew him closer.

Seokjin kissed his alpha softly, passionately; Jungkook pulled the blanket with his toe and wrapped it around them with his free hand. Jungkook pulled back first and gave Seokjin’s forehead a peck, “soon after, I proposed to you,” he continued as the omega tried to catch his breath.

 “You said you hate every minute we’re apart,” Jungkook smiled shyly, his cheek became red; so adorable from Seokjin’s point of view, “and you even asked me to propose soon.”

Seokjin scoffed, “that means _I proposed_ _first_ ,” he sounded proud.

Jungkook nodded, he admitted it, “If you didn’t say that, I wouldn’t have dreamed of marriage.”

“Despite your parents being against it ….” Jungkook whimpered when he remembered the fight between Seokjin and his parents, how furious Seokjin was when they mocked Jungkook. The omega slammed down his hand when his father mentioned the arranged marriage for him, he took Jungkook’s hand and never go back to his old house, “after that you quit your job and married me.”

The Omega didn’t care his family disowned him at all, he stayed beside Jungkook and held his alpha’s hand with pride.

Seokjin chose him; up till now, he still can’t believe it, “then, Taehyung and Jimin were born,” he smiled fondly, Seokjin kissed his jaw and nuzzled to him.

“We will live happily like this forever, right?” Seokjin murmured against his collarbones, Jungkook froze. The sudden realization hit him hard, he held back his tears but still, the tears rolled down; Seokjin kissed it.

He tilted his head, looking straight to the omega’s eyes, “ _of course_ ,” and he sealed the promise with a chaste kiss to his beloved mate.

* * *

 

“A school concert?” Seokjin whisked the eggs before pouring it into the frying pan, Taehyung jumped and nodded his head. Jimin being in charge to protect the kitchen from his destructive twin also grinned happily when they mentioned the concert.

“Yes!”

“You two are in it, too?” the omega smiled widely and sat down after finishing the food. Jungkook poured the teas for them while listening to his kids with his iconic bunny-smile.

“Our whole class is singing,” Jimin gushed.

Seokjin giggled, “That must be fun!” he took the chopsticks and gave the twins some slices of bacon.

“Eomma, will you come?” Taehyung mumbled quietly, Seokjin tilted his head. Of course, he will! How Taehyung can think he will miss this golden event.

“Of course I will! I want to see both of you singing!” he teased them, Jungkook choked out his food and widened his eyes to the twins, the twins averted their eyes from their father and continued eating his breakfast.

Seokjin looked away from the twins, he gazed to Jungkook with excitement, and “you will come too, right?” he asked cheerfully.

“Of course,” the alpha made the effort to sound reassuring, meaning the words more seriously than how it sounded.

“Oh!” the twins yelled, “it’s the forecast!” all of them looked to the television and listened to the presenter.

**_‘The rainy season this year had been unusually long, however, it will end in two weeks from today-’_ **

“Hurry up and eat,” Seokjin ordered casually, didn’t really care about the rainy season. He thought it will be good if the rain stop, that way he can finally dry his laundry normally without any help from the dryer at all.

**_‘The rain clouds are concentrated in the central- ’_ **

Jungkook stood up abruptly when the news mentioned about the clouds, he dashed to the television and turned it off manually without the remote which in Seokjin’s hand.

“Why you turn it off?” the omega scolded.

“It’s too loud,” the alpha continued eating his breakfast, recounted yesterday’s event to distract his mate from the news about the clouds.

The twins watched him in silence, they exchanged glances. Understood why his father bolted like that to the television so their mother won’t know the rainy season was about to end and that would be meant one thing.

“Hurry up and eat,” Seokjin poked the twins’ cheek, “you will be late.”

That meant their time with their mother would end in two weeks.

* * *

 

Like always, Seokjin continued his cleaning job. He went back to his workplace that unbelievably had a lot of things until now that place still needed a lot of his time.

After sorting all the paintings from the oldest to the newest, he put all his scattered books to the tall bookshelf in the corner.

He took the mop and started wiping all the dust, the brown shelf made him feel nostalgic. Maybe it was the same shelf from his old apartment in Seoul.

He moved to clean the upper shelf but accidentally tossed a thing from it, he sighed and bent down to pick up the thing that happened to be a navy blue book with smooth cover.

He raised his eyebrow and opened the book, “ ** _Kim Seokjin_** ,” he read the name on the first page softly. Oh? Did he keep a journal?

Amused with himself, he pulled the chair in front of his desk and settled down. He flipped to the next page and saw the page filled with countless words. No doubt, it was his writing, he even found some old doodle he loved to draw when he was a student.

He read the date, his guess was right; it was the time when he was still in his high school; according to Jungkook, it was the time when the alpha fell in love to him. He smiled sheepishly at the memories, he can feel the heat went to his cheek and ears.

Page after page, second to an hour, the omega read from the first page to the very last page. The wind blew harshly and hit the window, the light slowly dim because the cloud above the house went black. The raindrops once again wetted the ground and created a familiar scent.

The sweet smile slowly shifted into something else, the omega’s expression became serious as he continued to the next page. The crooked fingers pointed out some words, his heart thundered against his chest just like the thunder outside his workplace.

**_Oh._ **

Seokjin sat there with the book between his hands, he blinked and read every sentence again carefully; looked down when he finished the book. The wind howled outside and toyed with the trees. _The storm was waiting for them, for the twins, for Jungkook, **and coming for Seokjin**. _

* * *

 

“Appa is home,” Jungkook shouted as he put down his umbrella beside the door, he glanced to the living room but nobody there.

He heard a loud groan from Jimin, he walked to the kitchen and found his mate in front of the stove with both Jimin and Taehyung, “it’s too hard …” Taehyung whined, Jimin pouted and shook his head.

“Don’t hold it too tight,” Seokjin adjusted Taehyung’s hand, “let’s practice again,” the omega didn’t let the twins run away from him.

Seokjin stood behind his son, he gestured to them and they followed him, “hold it like this, tap it on the sharp edge and-”

A success for Taehyung, he put the eggs on the frying pan without spilling any of it to the floor, “look! You can do it!” Seokjin cheered and kissed Taehyung’s temple.

Jimin’s turn went smoothly and he got a soft peck on his nose from Seokjin, Jungkook leaned to the doorframe and smiled softly because of the view. His heart warmed at the sight, the view he will fight until he dies, something to die for.

“Now you two can make it yourself, right?” Seokjin caressed the twins’ head, they nodded and hummed back proudly.

“That’s my boy!” the omega continued watching them making a simple menu, “oh?” their eyes met when Seokjin turned around, Jungkook took a long stride to them, “Taehyung-ah, Jimin-ah, Appa is home,” the omega told their sons with a big smile.

 “Appa! We made fried eggs!” Jimin guffawed.

“We also make mushroom soup and rice balls!” Taehyung added.

Jungkook clapped his hand, “that’s awesome!” he laughed.

The day went fast, Jungkook went to the bathroom and helped the twins wash their hair, “Appa,” Jimin called, Jungkook rubbed his scalp gently.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“Did you put up the four-leaf flower?” he questioned, Jungkook shook his head, “there were eight but now there are nine,” the older twin sounded confused.

“Did mom put it up?” the alpha’s hands stopped moving when Taehyung voiced out his mind, did Seokjin put it up?

**_[You must return before the cloud rolls away]_ **

Seokjin looked up to the sky from the window, while Jungkook was helping the twins, the omega took the storybook from the shelf and read it. He closed the coloured book and let out a shaky sigh, with teary eyes he stared at the clouded night sky.

**_[He must return before the cloud rolls away]_ **

* * *

 

_‘It will come someday’_

_‘The day of my dreams’_

”I’m good at running!” Taehyung stepped out from the line, a boxy smile plastered to his face, “I’m the fastest runner in my class,” Jimin and the rest of his class nodded their head unconsciously, “I’m going to win the gold medal at the Olympics.”

“I’m an expert at dancing and martial arts,” Jimin stepped out after Taehyung went back to his place, “all the teacher said I will do great in dance field in the future,” Namjoon clapped his hand but stopped when the other student stared at him, “I will be the international idol in the future while my brother becomes the best athlete in the future.”

Practising their song, the class agreed they will personally step out and yells their future dream between the songs. The twins got the same time to speak out, they tell this to their mother.

“ _Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah,”_ Seokjin caught their small hands when they played with the laundry. The black haired omega made the older twin stopped giggling, Seokjin picked up the laundry from the ground when the twins accidentally dropped it because they kept bickering in the backyard.

“Concentrate and do it right,” he scolded them for not being serious, he gave the laundry back to Taehyung’s hand and watched them hang the laundry correctly.

The twins pouted; looked down with sour expression. Seokjin sighed and kneeled down in front of them, he moved their bangs from covering their forehead, “let’s do it again, okay?” he smiled softly to them, “okay, dear?” the twins nodded after replied with a tight smile and the black haired omega started teaching them again how to hang the laundry so it won’t wrinkle too much.

“Here, hold it tight and shake it twice,” they grabbed some clothes, copying what their mother did.

Seokjin led them back and handed them the vacuum cleaner, “ _turning it to full power, won’t help to suck all the dust,_ ” he explained.

He pointed out the way to clean hidden corner from all the naughty dust, “that’s good,” he praised them.

“ _Don’t use your nails_ ,” he told Taehyung and Jimin, “ _rub your scalp gently_ ,” he said to the twins from outside the bathtub, he sat and watched both of them washed their own hairs.

“Like this?” Jimin tried it, Taehyung copied the way Jimin rubbed his scalp gently and carefully.

“Yes! Scrub everywhere,” Seokjin encouraged them to do it again, gesturing them to continue, “that’s good,” he complimented them again.

* * *

 

_‘You all look like father and little penguins.’_

_‘Why you said that?’_ the sound of giggles echoed, the video where Jungkook held the twins dearly. Their heads against his toned chest, his eyes turned crescent and his bunny-smile never disappear.

‘ _When the mommy penguin lays an egg and goes away for food, the daddy incubates it between on its feet for over two months in -50’C.’_

 _‘Whoa,’_ he sounded amazed, ‘ _that’s amazing.’_

‘ _We have a problem,_ ’ suddenly the alpha said, _‘hurry and take Taehyung and Jimin away-_ ’ he begged.

_‘Why?’_

_‘I have to go to the toilet! Hurry up!’_ the alpha sounded panicked, Seokjin behind the camera chuckled.

_‘The father penguin holds it for two months!’_

_‘You- Hyung- Come on-’_ the alpha wailed.

_‘Look! They are awake!’_

_‘What-’_

_‘Don’t move, they aren’t crying!’_

_‘Jin-Hyung…!’_

Seokjin watched the recorded video fondly, his hand supporting his head as he leaned to the coffee table in front of the television.

_‘Stay still! Look, the twins’ laughs at you’_

He laughed softly, eyes glistened with unshed tears. How beautiful his family, what kind of action he did in the past to get all of them? To be loved by alpha as kind as Jungkook, blessed by amazing twins like Jimin and Taehyung.

He can hear his own windshield wiper laugh, how Jungkook cooed at the twins for teasing him.

_‘They are smiling,’_

_‘Taehyungie, Jiminie, look at eomma,_ ’ Jungkook grinned to his pups.

 _‘Taehyung-ah, Jimin-ah,’_ he called at them playfully. Their pups squealed.

The omega covered his mouth and sobbed softly against his palm, his cheeks wet with tears. His eyes red; swollen because he kept rubbing it with his knuckles. He hiccupped, bit his plump lips to keep his cries.

_‘Appa did it~’_

_‘Hyung- I really need to go-’_

_‘No! Stay still Kookie!’_

He took a deep breath, flexed his jaw. He watched the video until the end, hugging his knees closer to his chest. Resting his own throbbing head to his knees, he sniffled and bit the inside of his cheek; his lungs felt tight. His whole body shook and his blunt nails digging into his thigh.

_‘Hold Eomma’s hand!’_

He kept crying, didn’t notice Jungkook was leaning to the wall and listened to his cries. The alpha gritted his teeth, eyes locked to the trembling shoulder of his mate. This won’t do, he thought; he left the hallway and grabbed his phone, dialling the number of his best friends.

* * *

 

Hoseok sighed loudly and dropped the woods, logs, any pieces of trees he can get from the forest before the big tunnel, “lord … you stayed up every night and did this?” the older alpha bellowed.

Yoongi eyed the younger alpha, “since we saw him, I can’t even get mad,” he lamented, “will this keep Jin-Hyung from going back?” the older omega mumbled.

Both of them helped Jungkook covering the big tunnel, like making a dam at the entrance, “when the rain stops, doesn’t he needs to go back?”

Jungkook huffed, his hands bruised and stiff, “I have to at least try,” Hoseok eyed the tall wall made from logs, woods, trunks, and a small stick.

“Of course,” his best friends helped him putting the woods on its place, Yoongi held the flashlight while Hoseok and Jungkook worked together.

The day after tomorrow, Jungkook cleaned the gym again. His phone buzzed, he took it without hesitation.

He rode his bike as fast as he could, his eyes found two small figures of his pups in front of one of the parents from his sons’ school. They stood beside an expensive car, Jimin and Taehyung looked down to their shoes with trembling shoulders.

Jungkook parked his bike near the luxury house and went to his kids’ side, he bowed to the woman before him. Baekhyun stood beside his mother, “please take a look by yourself,” the woman spoke with a high tone.

Jungkook glanced to the car beside them, full of scratches; the paint was poorly ripped from the car, “somebody kept putting soap to our car,” she spat, “we caught them using a scrubbing pad!” she hissed.

The young alpha eyed the twins, Taehyung gripped the small bucket full of soap and the scrubbing pad inside it, “Taehyung-ah, Jimin-ah, did you really do that?” the twins remained silent, they shut their mouth.

“Hold up your head,” Jungkook sounded calm but not forgetting the hint of anger inside his tone, “did you two do it?” he frowned.

“My son saw him,” Baekhyun’s mom said, Jungkook turned back to his sons.

He stared at them, “why’d you two do it?” he kneeled before them, “tell me why you did this,” he sounded furious but not directly shout at them. The twins still flinched back though, their father can be so frightening when he is angry.

“Tell me why you did this,” Jungkook repeated once again but Taehyung and Jimin just stared back at him with teary eyes. Mouth became like a thin line because they shut their mouth tightly, refused to tell the reason.

Baekhyun’s mom sighed loudly, telling her annoyed mood as clear as the afternoon’s sky, “I’m sorry,” Jungkook bowed his head to her, “I’ll punish them at home, and please let me pay the damage. Let me know later.”

“I’ll say this because I’m worried as a parent too,” she said, eyes sharp to Jungkook and his pups, “I think Taehyung and Jimin may have emotional problems,” she eyed them with the corner of her eyes, clearly mocking after the twins. Jungkook’s hand twitched but he held himself back, he listened to her; another side of him blamed himself to fail as a parent, “They should go to therapy before it’s too late.”

“I’m sure you’re doing the best you can,” she gestured to the twins, “but it shows when kids don’t have a mom,” she stated, clearly wanting Jungkook to know he failed as the father.

Jungkook looked away, swallowed and once again apologized, “I’m so sorry,” he bowed before turned around and grabbed his bike, the twins followed after him in silence. Taehyung held Jimin’s hand, their father walked first quietly.

They walked to their home, walking side to side like always but minus their usual laughter. Jungkook didn’t talk, as he walked on the outer side of the road. He stopped when he heard his pups sobbed behind him, turning around; he saw Jimin and Taehyung cried silently with head bowed.

“Why are you two crying?” both of the boys flinched, their little shoulders shook and they wiped their own tears messily with their sleeves; Jungkook looked away.

“Baekhyun said-” Jimin cried, “he said if his dad’s car get washed-”

Taehyung looked up with a pained expression, Jungkook almost rushes to them to calm them down, “it always rains.”

Jungkook’s heart sank when he heard the reason, “eomma is not leaving, isn’t he?” the twins uttered with small panicky voice, “we can hold and stop him from leaving us again, right?”

Their cries became louder, Jungkook felt his legs rooted to the street, “we can’t let him go again!” his sons sobbed. Their tears fell, unstoppable like a river, crystal clear and created long tears’ track on their chubby cheeks.

Jungkook didn’t immediately reply but he stepped closer to the twins, bent down and pulled them into his warm embrace. His pups cried to his shoulders, all he can do was patting their back until they stop crying.

Nobody talked about the alpha’s tears and swollen eyes after that.

* * *

 

The bell rang when the bakery’s door opened, “welcome! What can I help you-” Hoseok smiled brightly as he turned around to his customer. The rain poured hard, the costumer folded his umbrella before really stepping in.

Yoongi’s pen dropped to the floor, Hoseok froze; Seokjin chuckled, “I won’t bite, Hobi-ah.”

Seokjin stood before his best-friend, Jung Hoseok and Min- no; It’s Jung Yoongi now. They gulped, the eldest chose a random table and sat down.

He used to visit the bakery every day, the bakery was Yoongi parent’s bakery. Sadly their only child refused to be a baker, luckily their son-in-law love to bake (other than running, Hoseok loves to bake and seeing Yoongi’s happy expression every time he nailed the cookies just made him decided to become a baker).

“I came to trouble both of you again,” to think without both of them he wouldn’t even dream to be together with Jungkook, the epitome of youth back then. Seokjin troubled Yoongi and Hoseok too much, “I came to ask you two a favour.”

“Hyung,” Hoseok called, eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Seokjin grinned, everyone always cries when they met him, Seokjin felt kinda sad, “I miss you,” the younger alpha sobbed.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, not because he was upset but because he didn’t want to look pathetic if he cries too. Seokjin understood them so well, the omega hugged both of them. His familiar scent slipped into them, the younger omega and alpha inhaled the sweet yet comforting scent from him.

“You two won’t close this bakery until the end of your life, right?” he asked, both of them nodded at the same time; the omega chuckled.

His question made Yoongi frowned, “why you ask that question, Jin-Hyung?”

Seokjin entwined his crooked fingers on the table, gazed at it with a sad expression, “this favour will take a long time,” he replied softly, didn’t miss the hint of sorrow inside it.

* * *

 

Jungkook fell to his knees, he dropped the logs he collected before he came to the tunnel. The heavy rain washed up all his hard works, the walls made of woods broke. Leaving nothing but scattered trunks, nothing covered up the tunnel.

He gasped, was this the warning from the god? He didn’t want to believe or listen to it.

Seokjin looked up from under his black umbrella, his black trouser got drenched by the rain. His left hand held the cake box from Hoseok’s bakery, he blinked away the stray tears from his eyes.

“Eomma!” he heard a shout.

“Eomma where are you?!” another shouted he recognized as the twins’ shouting.

Seokjin scrambled to the source of those sound, he found Taehyung and Jimin ran from side to another side, like searching for a lost treasure, “Taehyung-ah? Jimin-ah?” he called them with a worried voice.

Both of them snapped up their head to his direction, their expression changed from the tense and horrified to relieved, “Eomma!” both of them ran to his side, face drenched because of the rain (Seokjin ignored the twins’ puffy eyes).

“It’s raining hard!” he said while walking faster to his pups, “why’d both of you come out??”

Taehyung grabbed his hand, didn’t let it go even for a second while Jimin hugged him tightly, “where did you go!?”

Seokjin fixed their raincoat’s hoodie, “I went to uncle Hoseok’s bakery, look, the strawberry shortcake you loved,” he showed the cake box. The kids can see strawberries poking from the box.

* * *

 

Jimin helped Seokjin lit up the candles, “there!” the omega put down the cake on the table. Jungkook prepared his camera.

Taehyung positioned himself beside Jimin, the twins sat between their parents. Taehyung and Jimin kept staring at Seokjin, they didn’t let him slip away from their sight.

“Now, let’s sing!” Seokjin chirped, he took both of his sons’ hands and started clapping along.

Jungkook smiled, “ready?”

_‘Happy birthday to you~’_

_‘Happy birthday to you~’_ Seokjin grinned, the twins nodded along.

 _‘Happy birthday to our dear-’_ Seokjin’s voice cracked, the twins looked at him. He opened his mouth but closed it again in a mere of a second. His hands held the twins’ hand gently but firm, he took a deep breath; he wanted to keep singing but he just can’t.

 _‘To our dearest Taehyung and Jimin~’_ Jungkook continued, he held the camera and smiled to them.

Seokjin nodded and sang along, _‘to our dearest Taehyung and Jimin~’_ he copied his husband.

 _‘Happy birthday to you~!_ ’ Seokjin cheered at the end, gesturing to them to blow out the candles together. The twins got up on their toes and blew out the candles together, facing the camera Jungkook held.

Their mother clapped happily, his eyes a little bit red for an unknown reason.

“Hurry! Hurry!” Seokjin pulled Jungkook, the alpha sat beside Taehyung while Seokjin sat beside Jimin, the twins sat between them.

Taehyung hugged his present just like Jimin hugged his present, all of them sat on the couch and facing the camera. When the camera clicked, all of them smiled happily and once again the beautiful memory captured by the camera’s lenses.

 ** _“I wonder how our Taehyung and Jimin will grow up,”_** Seokjin said out of the blue after the party and the twins already slept on the couch.

They sat on the terrace beside each other, the cold wind caressed their cheek as their toes get a little bit wet because of the rain outside. The omega looked to his side, to the younger alpha with a sheepish smile, “since they resembled me so much, I’m sure they will be handsome.”

Jungkook scoffed, “what? You agree, right?” Seokjin teased.

When they fell to the silence, Jungkook cleared his throat but he can’t help it when his eyes became blurry. He raised his hand slowly and put it on the omega’s broad shoulder, Seokjin held his hand and kissed his knuckles.

Seokjin chuckled dryly, his throat felt tight. Jungkook watched him struggled to hold back his tears when the omega slowly reached for his cheek and leaned in; Jungkook moved closer and brushed their lips.

Seokjin closed his eyes, he kissed the alpha back. Hands caressing each other gently, Jungkook frowned to the desperate kisses. His hands caged the omega, he begged to the god for not taking his mate again. He will do anything, hell, he will fight against the world if that was the case.

The crooked fingers tangled with the alpha’s hair, they pulled back and took a deep breath. Jungkook leaned to him and buried his nose to the crooked of his omega’s neck, he nuzzled to him and Seokjin kissed his forehead softly.

**_Everything felt unreal._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update for weeks and now I updated 7600+ words chapter. I really hope this one satisfy all of you, the next chapter will be the last chapter! Stay tuned!
> 
> MAMAJAPAN had me dying, I screamed when they won the daesang, I can't wait for the MAMAHK  
> Maybe after this week I will be slow again because the exam week is coming back and waw, being in the last year of high school is insane. 
> 
> JinKook keeps winning guys! //even though I really love Taejin and JinMin plus other ship like YoonJin adn 2Seok so much.
> 
> Please kindly give me kudos and comments, lately with no kudos and comments I almost stop writing but thankfully there's still someone who kindly gave me feedback. All of it really meant a lot for me.
> 
> Talk to me in twitter too! Same name @Agnotius! DOn't need to follow back since I's spamming every single day. 
> 
> p.s : still curious about the Nevermind tatto. If you love NamKook, please check my 'Waste It On Me' :D and if you want some fucked up story, go read my 'Tag You're it' Taejin


	5. Be With You, Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be with you, only you
> 
> "I love you, Seokjin-hyung"  
> "I love you too, Jungkook-ah"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : NO BETA. A LITTLE BIT RUSHED WITH NO TIME TO CORRECT ANYTHING. 
> 
> I will check this chapter tomorrow. It's 00.03 a.m. now 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Tell me if you want to help me beta this story

**BANGTAN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL CONCERT**

_‘Hello, everyone! We’re today hosts!’_

_‘Let’s begin, our school concert!’_

Both Jimin and Taehyung gazed at the big screen with worried eyes, Namjoon held Jimin’s hand tightly and gave Taehyung a really worried gaze.

The students were ready with their costume for the small concert, everyone was so excited but the twins felt anxious.

Seokjin closed his umbrella when he realized the small rain had stopped, he walked and waited under the big tree near the school’s entrance. The omega looked around as he waited for his husband to come and watch the performance of their pups together.

One performance to another, each class gave their best for the yearly performance. One class showed a nice karate performance, the next class played the traditional drum with a self-composed tune. All parents cheered for their children while Jimin and Taehyung’s class came and stood by the side of the stage.

Their turn was next, after this but they can’t see their parents yet. Jimin gulped down while Taehyung prayed inside his heart for their parents, especially Seokjin’s presence.

*

Jungkook put down his bag after he finished his job, he opened his locker to search for his phone. He was ready to leave until he heard a loud noise from the swimming pool area. Before he realized it, his feet took him there and he saw a group of old lady screamed while pointing to the three meters deep pool.

He gasped when he saw Changsub’s body floated there, “you gotta be kidding me-” he breathed out. He looked up and found a broken lamp above their head. Changsub tried to change the light bulb by himself but he lost his balance and fell to the pool.

The alpha averted his gaze and saw other people panicked about the situation, he turned around because he couldn’t simply jump and save Changsub since his condition would drop if he does something stupid. Worse, he might faint and miss the opportunity to watch his sons’ performance and meet his husband.

_Something stupid?_

“There’s glass everywhere!”

“Ma’am please get out from the pool!” the workers shouted to the ladies.

It’s a life and nobody can think someone else’s life as something stupid no matter how annoying that person is. Jungkook knew it very well because he had been struggling to keep his beloved’s life as hard as he can. 

“Call an ambulance!” he shouted loudly to the ladies before he threw away his bag away and jumped to the pool to save Changsub’s life. 

*

After the fourth call, Seokjin gave up and put back the telephone to its booth. Jungkook was late, _just where the heck his alpha was?_

 _‘Next up is our adorable first-grade students!’_ the mc said, the room exploded with excited claps from the parents and the senior students.

 _‘They will sing a song of what they want and will do in the future,’_ Jimin scanned the whole auditorium hall, Taehyung bit his lower lips; both of their hearts sank when they didn’t find any sight of their favourite omega.

 _‘Let’s give them big applause!’_ Namjoon hoped both of them would smile to the people in front of them but he also knew without their mother the twins couldn’t sing well.

_‘I believe in my dream’_

 The teacher played the melody, the children started to sing along with the piano tune.

_‘Though it may seem so hard’_

_‘I close my heart’_

Jimin and Taehyung gazed to their small shoes, mumbling the lyrics half-heartedly. The tears visible on the corner of their eyes, their hands curled into little fists.

_‘And draw out that day’_

_‘Though it may be hard’_

The adults moved their head alongside the light melody and the adorable synchronization of the children on the stage, several of them recorded the performance for memories purpose. 

_‘And I feel like crying’_

_‘I will never give up’_

Seokjin decided to get inside first, bowing politely to the teacher near the entrance he stepped inside the dark room and focused to the stage under bright lights and found the twins on the stage.

_‘I believe in my heart’_

He lowered his head a little, he didn’t want other parents to see him in here. Seokjin smiled fondly when he saw Taehyung with a costume like a professional athlete, a medal on his neck while Jimin with a cool outfit like an idol. The children wore clothes like what they dreamt to be in the future and the omega found it so adorable, but the twins weren’t smiling.

_‘The day of my dream’_

_‘How nice it will be’_

_‘I picture it in my mind’_

The omega’s smile dropped as he watched his sons’ sad expression. One by one, the student stepped forward from their lines and told the audience their dream.

“I will be a soccer player! I will win a lot of trophies and put it on my father’s cabinet!” Baekhyun said with a big grin plastered to his face, his mom clapped loudly and gave her kid a thumb up.

Namjoon stepped forward next, smiling adorably with his dimples, “I love to write, I will be a songwriter when I grow up!” the people clapped and his parents cheered loudly to the point Namjoon’s ears became red.

“I will be the best sailor!”

“I will become a model!”

“I will make a nice garden with a lot of dogs!”

“I will be a teacher!”

All of them got an amused laugh and applause, every children’s dream was adorable. Next was the twins’ turn, they asked their teacher to tell their dream together and because the teacher found it adorable, she agreed.

The students looked to their side when the twins remained still even though it was their turn, Namjoon tugged Taehyung’s shirt lightly.

The parents inside the room started to give them a glance, some of them whispering to each other. It wasn’t a secret that the twins didn’t have a mother anymore, almost all parents of the first-grade class knew about Jungkook being a single father. Baekhyun’s mom sighed loudly and rolled her eyes because she expected them to be like this since the beginning.

Seokjin bit his lips nervously, he stepped a little bit closer to the stage to make himself visible to his sons. Taehyung clutched at his own shirt while Jimin played with the hem of his shirt, “Taehyung-ah Jimin-ah,” the omega called softly under his breath. 

The twins swallowed their pain, they raised their head slowly and faced the crowd with a scary face and judged them without knowing their real story, unaware of their pain to prevent Seokjin from going back to the cloudland, total stranger to their loneliness when Seokjin was away for one year. One year without the omega’s scent, no warm hug, no homemade food, no chaste kisses from their mother.

The twins blinked several times, they didn’t believe their own eyes when they caught a broad figure at the back of the room. Jimin widened their eyes, Taehyung gasped when he saw Seokjin, the omega waved to them, ‘ _fighting!_ ’ he gestured with a big grin to cheer his sons.

“Taehyung-ah, Jimin-ah, Eomma is here,” he whispered, the twins blinked away their tears. They stepped out together with fingers entwined to each other, Seokjin smiled and nodded his head as he listened to the kids’ dream.

“I’m good at running,” Taehyung said.

Jimin followed, “I’m good at singing and dancing,” Seokjin always knew Taehyung wanted to be a professional runner while Jimin dreamed to be an idol in the future, he believed they will.

“I’m good at cleaning,” Seokjin frowned, looked like not just him but the entire students behind the twins also confused because that wasn’t the words they supposed to say.

“If you vacuum on high, you don’t suck dust as much,” Taehyung continued, Seokjin remembered the day he taught the kids how to clean the living room and their bedroom.

“I’m good at doing the laundry,” Jimin wiped his tears, “you have to shake the clothes twice and hang them,” the day where Seokjin scolded them for not taking it seriously but taught them again with a gentle voice.

Seokjin covered his mouth, “we’re good at washing our hair,” the twins recalled how Seokjin told them to not using their nails to scrub.

“I’m good at cooking too,” Jimin added, Taehyung nodded; they tried their best to say it loudly to their mother, “crack an egg gently and fry it on medium heat,” the omega nodded his head, the tears wetted his cheek; he focused on his pups, his beloved sons.

“We will protect our appa,” Seokjin bit his lips, he sobbed loudly after he took a deep breath, “just like how we promised our eomma,” his knees felt weak but he stood tall for his sons, he was proud; so proud with them.

All of the parents remained silent for several seconds, the twins stepped back to their original position, and the twins smiled proudly and looked to the crowd with confidence. Baekhyun’s mom was the first one to clap her hands, her heart crunched and she felt so guilty, the auditorium exploded with the loud applause.

Seokjin jumped a little and clapped his hands as hard as he could, giving thumbs up for the twins from the back room, he was tall so both of Taehyung and Jimin could see him as clear as the day.

Taehyung and Jimin smiled back to Seokjin, their mother looked so handsome and pretty with his long black coat, a nice blue shirt, and black trouser; just like how he looked when they first found him in the old tunnel.

*

The paramedic gave Jungkook oxygen, the alpha was lying on the cold tile. He saved Changsub but like his prediction, he fainted. His body and clothes were wet, he had trouble with breathing but all he could imagine was Seokjin and the twins waiting for him in the school.

Seokjin was waiting, in front of the twins’ school with his umbrella. He stood there waiting for Jungkook when the sun was right above his head until the sun started to set and created a huge shadow of him. The omega bit down his plump lips, yearning for the alpha’s comforting scent for the last time.

The omega gasped when he realized the sun was shining brightly, too bright to his liking and this just meant one thing. The cloud was starting to fly away, the rainy season was about to end. He didn’t have much time left.

“The sun is out!” Namjoon pointed to the window, Jimin looked to his side and widened his eyes. The cloud was moving away and the sun shone brightly.

Jungkook blinked his eyes tiredly, the paramedic kept pressing the oxygen for him. He took a deep breath as he gazed to the ambulance’s window. The sun was out, the cloud wasn’t here anymore.

“W-” he pushed the paramedic's hand, “wait!” he shouted out, no; he tried to shout.

“No- sir! You need to go to the hospital!” the paramedic said when Jungkook pushed open the ambulance door and got down from the car.

It was hard to breathe, he couldn’t breathe properly but he couldn’t waste his time. 

Both Taehyung and Jimin ran to their house, they ran as fast as their little feet can run. Taehyung ran first and promised to found Seokjin, Jimin agreed and chased after his younger twin as fast as he could.

“Mom!” Taehyung shouted after he pushed open the door harshly, didn’t bother to take off his shoes first. He ran to the bedroom, Seokjin was nowhere to be found.

Painting room, _no one_.

Painting room, _empty_.

Kitchen, _nobody_.

Taehyung walked in, he inhaled audibly when he saw the storybook of the mother penguin and the little penguin on the dining table.

**[If you miss the last Raindrop train, you can’t go back to the Cloudland]**

“Jimin! We should go to the train station now!” Taehyung stopped his older brother from stepping into the house, he held his older brother’s trembling and tightly and ran to the old train station together.

“Eomma!” Seokjin halted when he heard the twins’ cries, he turned around too fast and he almost falls but he didn’t see his pups. He gazed to the long old railway, the trees on each side of the road. The wind pushed him back to his path, he continued and walked back on his track to his way back to the train station.

*

When Jungkook arrived with face pale like a corpse and breathing like someone who near his end, the auditorium hall was clean. No chairs, no stage, and the janitor was putting his mop back to the cleaning room.

He pivoted and rush back to the road, he knew where he must go.

Seokjin chuckled with tears rolling down his cheek when he saw piles of woods on each side of the tunnel, he understood now why Jungkook’s hands were bruised. Why the alpha always arrived late or the reason behind his ‘extra work’ in his free day. The alpha was trying to cover the only way to go back but it seemed the God had a different plan, Seokjin looked at the footage fondly.

He choked out a sob, he couldn’t stop crying. His eyebrows furrowed together, his broad shoulder trembled and he didn’t try to cover up his cries. He didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to leave Jungkook, Taehyung, or Jimin. He wanted to stay, to be at home, and to be together with them.

But he must do this, he must go back. So with a heavy and aching heart, he walked closer to the tunnel. Seokjin walked passing the big trunk of wood, he wondered how Jungkook brought such heavy thing here.

“Eomma!” Seokjin turned around and inhaled sweet immature scent of his pups, his eyes watered once again.

Taehyung and Jimin jumped, passing the big trunk easily and embraced their mother’s waist tightly, “how’d you two come here?” he asked with a cracking voice, hugging them back as tight.

“Eomma, you’re not leaving now, are you?” the omega’s heart throbbed, the twins refused to let him go when he pushed them lightly to kneeled in front of them. Taehyung shook his head, small hands gripping Seokjin’s crooked fingers like a lifeline, he kneeled in front of the twins and stared at them with puffy eyes.

“Taetae, Chimmy,” he called them softly, Jimin sniffled, “hey, baby wolf; listen to me carefully,” Seokjin kissed their forehead.

“It’s time for me to go,” Seokjin started, the twins whined and shook their head, they embraced him again and sobbed to his neck. Nosing the scent gland, scenting their mother, they were desperate for the sweet scent to be with them forever. To not let go, for not letting the scent escape from their grasp again.

“I’m sorry,” Seokjin whimpered, scent-marking both Taehyung and Jimin back, “for not recognizing both of you sooner,” he wanted to make his scent linger on the kids, so they wouldn’t be lonely or feel unsafe like before.

Jungkook rode his bike like a madman, he even stepped on the pedal stronger when a truck passed beside him. That action caused him to hit the side road and fell from his bike, his hands bleed because of the harsh ground but he didn’t care.

His head was spinning, he lost his sight for several seconds before he stood up with wobbly legs, Jungkook grabbed his bike and rode it again. He groaned in pain and tossed away his bike when he realized it was broken, he ran.

“Eomma, I _…. We’re sorry,”_ the twins said in unison, Seokjin pulled back a little from the hug and frowned.

Seokjin tilted his head, face full of agony and worries, “what?” he said, “Why you’re sorry? What do you mean, Taehyungie, Jiminie?”

Taehyung hiccupped, “it’s because of me, because of us,” Jimin nodded his head, Seokjin shook his head, “you died because of us.”

Seokjin gasped, eyes wide and he sounded angry, “What?! Who said that?!” he raged, both of his pups whined.

“We heard your relatives said you were sick because of us,” Seokjin’s face crunched, he hated the fact that his children blamed themselves for his death, they shouldn’t think like that. They were one of the most beautiful things that happened to him.

“W-We’re sorry,” they stuttered, apologizing again and again with tears streaming from their eyes, “if I know, I would’ve been a better son,” Jimin wailed.

“Don’t say that!” Seokjin wiped the tears with his sleeve, “I was so so happy because of both of you!”

“Still,” they interrupted, “if we weren’t born, you could have lived longer with appa,” Seokjin grabbed the twins’ hand, holding them gently but firm; his face solid with assurance.

“That’s not true! Taetae, Jiminie, never say that” he caressed their knuckles, “I would have been the same even if both of you weren’t born,” he assured them, smiling brightly before he gave a peck to their little nose.

“I wouldn’t have been happy without you even if I lived to be 100,” the omega added.

The twins stared at him, “really?” their small voices trembled, their small fingers held their mother’s hand weakly.

“Of course!” Seokjin answered without hesitation, “Eomma and Appa, Kookie and I, we met for you to be born into this world, for both Taehyungie and Jiminie,” he caressed their wet cheek, he twins leaned closer to his palms, “so _I’m very, absolutely grateful for you._ ”

“No lies?” they said in unison, Seokjin chuckled and whispered, ‘not even a single lie.’

“Listen,” Seokjin focused his eyes to the twins again, “Eomma will go to the Cloudland, and keep watching over both of you, I will watch your appa too,” he bit his tongue, “grow up well, protect your father like how both of you promised me.”

“I’ll never forget you, Eomma,” Taehyung wiped his tears.

Jimin kissed Seokjin’s cheek, “I’ll always remember what you taught, every little thing.”

The omega felt glad, blessed to have the twins, “good,” he kissed them back, “ _thank you_ ,” he whispered with a hoarse voice, voice tight.

The alpha’s feet were moving limply, his steps were messy and wobbly. He struggled to keep running, to keep breathing, to simply blink his eyes. Everything moved randomly and his sight blurred every two seconds.

Jungkook couldn’t see clearly, he fell more than twenty times. When he fell for the twenty-one times, he couldn’t stand up, his body trembled from head to his toes. Cold sweat drenched his clothes, the grass was sharp to his bare skin.

_‘I wonder how our Jimin and Taehyung will grow up.’_

_‘We’re meant to be’_

Jungkook took a deep breath, his breathing was making a loud noise like a broken radio. He recalled the day of the twins birthday when half of his mind already knew Seokjin didn’t have much time.

_‘Jin-Hyung.’_

_‘Hm?’_

_‘I’m so sorry’_

_‘Why?’_

_‘I- I really want to make you happy.’_

_Seokjin snorted, suddenly Jungkook felt so small and helpless, ‘can’t you see it?’ the omega urged the alpha to look at him._

_Jungkook stared at him, ‘can’t you see I’m so happy to the point everything feels unreal?’ the younger man open his mouth but close it again before he could reply, he was speechless, ‘I was more than happy just being with you.’_

_The younger man noticed how the older man’s expression softened and changed, his doe eyes became teary and a single tear rolled down when he said, ‘ **so don’t ever feel sorry**.’_

“Jin-Hyung,” he cried out, hands grabbing anything to help him stand up again, “Seokjin-hyung, please- Please wait-”

_‘Please take care Taehyung and Jimin’_

_‘Love them lots for me too’_

“I **beg** y-you,” he groaned in pain, his muscle tensed as he tried to move, “w-wait for me-”

“I- I’m coming to you- Jin-Hyung,” Jungkook pushed himself up, “hold on, j-just a little bit longer-”

The alpha sobbed, the dam broke with bottled up feeling of desperation, “I’ll b-be right there,” he uttered.

He crawled, his eyes unclear but he kept walking and running, “Seokjin-hyung!” he screamed, he couldn’t walk or stand up straightly.

He kept screaming his omega’s name, again and again; mentally praying the god to give them more time, one last time.

_‘Stay by Jimin and Taehyung’s side for a long, long time’_

_‘When you feel like you’re a burden to him…’_

_‘Then come to meet me in the Cloudland’_

_‘I’ll save you a spot beside me’_

Jungkook would never ever forget Seokjin’s smile that night. How his doe eyes shone beautifully or when the sweet scent clouded his mind with love and he felt at ease just by sitting beside the omega. How his fingers entwined to the crooked one, he craved it into his memories; the time Seokjin put his own hand on Jungkook’s bruised one. The bitter-sweet kiss in the twins’ birthday night.

He walked with dirty clothes, shirt and trousers ripped at every edge, “appa!” the twins called him, Seokjin stopped before he reached the other end of the tunnel with a four-leaf flower between his crooked fingers.

Jungkook gazed to the handsome omega with broad shoulder, he didn’t care about his bleeding side of his forehead. Seokjin looked at him, blinking fast as the tears made his eyes blurry. The omega smiled to his alpha, Jungkook struggled to walk closer, stopping when he reached the twins’ position.

Their eyes locked, understanding the end of their reunion. Seokjin smiled softly and Jungkook took a deep steady breath, cheek twitching and for the last time, he inhaled the sweet scent of his mate. Jungkook smiled back to Seokjin with wet eyes, he gave his iconic bunny smile while his tears were creating long tracks on both of his cheeks.

Seokjin grinned happily, holding the flower tightly against his chest, he nodded before he went back to the Cloudland. 

*

Jungkook put down the bowls on the table while Jimin put the frying eggs on the plate, “whoa, you’re better than me now,” he ruffled his son’s hair and the little pup gave him a big grin.

Taehyung joined them after he finished hanging the laundry on the backyard, “let’s eat,” Jungkook said.

The twins cleaned their bedroom, checking their books and put it inside their bags. Jungkook eyed his buttons and smiled happily when he checked everything was in the right place.

“Taetae, Chim, let’s go!” Jungkook shouted, the twins ran to the door and kissed their mother’s picture like how it used to be.

Jungkook also left the house after he gave the picture a soft peck, right on Seokjin’s forehead. The picture of the twins’ birthday hung above the picture he kissed.

Their days became better, no gloomy morning, no crying under the bedcover, no wailing at the midnight. Jungkook started to work as a trainer for the junior runner, he also helped Changsub by teaching the newbie class for the young swimmer (the club suddenly have a lot of students, especially female students).

Jungkook cleaned the kitchen and living room almost every day, he also drank his medicines daily at the scheduled time. It was when he put the small white bag, the bag where he put his medicines; he heard a noise.

He shook the small bag again and heard the same noise, he poured the content to the table and found a silver key with a small letter.

He lit up the table lamp, it was his first time stepping to Seokjin’s workplace in the backyard without the omega. He never messed with Seokjin’s belongings without the older man’s permission before, this time he also had the omega’s permission.

He took a book from the higher shelf like how the omega told him, according to the small letter. A navy blue book with smooth cover, he never knew Seokjin kept a diary; or a journal the omega told him.

He flipped through the page, messy handwriting but easy to read; he smiled widely as he read his mate’s life story.

**[March 2nd, XX**

**It was raining hard and I don’t like it.**

**Something unthinkable happened today, it was when I went home, I always chose the small alley to go home because that way was shorter.**

**The way was so small, we can just use one umbrella at the time and unfortunately, there was another person at the end of the alley. I was grumbling because I thought I must fold my umbrella to walk but the other man surprised me.**

**The boy, I believed he was younger than me since I saw that boy used a uniform for a middle school student. He stepped aside and fold his umbrella without saying anything to me.**

**He … he let me walked first, his clothes drenched because of the rain.**

**I peeked from under my umbrella, the boy was shorter than me and I caught his name.**

**His name is ‘Jeon Jungkook’**

**This is bad.**

**I started to like someone.]**

**[He is in Hoseok’s club! Oh my! I made lemonade and luckily I can use Hoseok as the reason to make him taste the food I made. I held my breath when he tasted the lemonade**

**I was so so nervous, can you imagine? Oh gosh, he even thanked me personally!**

**I thought he would never approach me, I tried my best to look cool in front of the new students when I found him in the middle of the crowd. He looked so handsome with his uniform.**

**Wait, I’m not doing any crime for liking a young student like him right? Ah screw it, there’s no way he likes me back**

**Even just a little ….. Oh no, this is bad, maybe this is the last time I can meet him?!**

**God, please help me-]**

**[He looked at me when I passed the corridor and I dropped my orange juice all over my shirt, Jaehwan laughed at me and I cursed under my breath.**

**HOW EMBARASSING, KIM SEOKJIN YOU’RE A MORON.**

**I should really stop hitting my head to my desk …. It’s hurt now.]**

**[STUPID**

**Jungkook asked me if I know about biology, I’m not lying but I'm not good with science. I CAN LIE hshshs and say I can help him a little. Now he will think I’m a stupid-]**

**[‘How about you team up with Seokjin-hyung?’**

**For a moment I stopped breathing because there’s no way Yoongi knows I’m in love with Jungkook right? In love with the future ace from the running club, there’s no way!**

**I purposely gave an idea to the school’s committee to make the anchor must run with a couple to win the competition. I stick close to Hoseok and Yoongi since Jungkook would stay with them all the time at the festival. My heart hoped Jungkook would ask me to be his partner.**

**I FREAKIN’ LOST MY COOL AND TRIPPED.**

**Oh, I want to be gone, I really want the earth to swallow me alive!**

**Just what’s wrong with me?]**

**[My heart fluttered when Yoongi called me, I walked too fast to Jungkook and Yoongi. My smile dropped when Yoongi was the one who asks about the memorial book.**

**I’m so stupid.**

**I stole his pen, purposely run before he could ask his green pen back.**

**‘You’re cool, you’re my role figure, Seokjin-Hyung’ –Jeon Jungkook. He wrote that on my book.**

**I can faint because of happiness now.]**

**[Day by day, I’m sitting in front of my telephone. Arguing myself to call him or not, I accidentally; no actually, I searched through Hoseok’s phonebook and found Jungkook’s number.]**

**[I will call him today, I’m the older one, I will be the first.]**

**[I will call him today, I promised!]**

**[I will call him today, no kidding!]**

**[I will call him and say I love him, I swear!]**

**[Today I got a call when I was fighting with myself about calling Jungkook or not, the call ended before the opposite caller answered my ‘hello’, I wondered who was that.]**

_“Jeon Jungkook!” Seokjin jumped from his bed and rushed to his desk, “it’s Jeon Jungkook!”_

_The black haired male gasped, covering his mouth with his palm, “Jeon Jungkook from Bangtan Highschool, Jeon Jungkook.”_

_“H-Hi it’s Jeon Jungkook,” Seokjin fixed his bangs, trying to act cool and put his mask on, controlling his breath. He tried to answer the younger male with a stoic voice._

_“Jin-hyung”_

_“A-aren’t you thirsty? Let’s grab a drink in that café,” Seokjin looked down and pinched his thigh, he couldn’t stop smiling. He looked so happy, smiling widely like an idiot but he was okay with it._

_“I thought you will never ask.”_

**[Finally I had my first date with him, Jungkook is a handsome alpha now. I already know that boy would become a really handsome alpha in the future since he was in middle school.**

**I was so happy when he slipped his own hand and held my hand inside his hoodie pocket, we were slowly getting closer and closer.]**

**[After a long time, I got a letter from him.**

**It was just one short sentence and my heart was broken.**

**‘I can’t see you anymore, Seokjin-ssi, I’m sorry’]**

_“From now on,”_

_“Let’s not see each other again.”_

**[We broke up after three dates and I cried for three weeks every night.**

**I missed Kookie so much.]**

_“Jin-ah,” Chanyeol called from inside his sports car, it was raining hard and the rain was drenching his black coat and blue shirt his black trouser already wet._

_Seokjin was using his bag to prevent the rain drenching him, “I need your help for the last project for our team, get in,” the omega smiled and nodded his head as he got inside the car._

_The omega stopped listening to his friend when his eyes caught a figure of a certain alpha. The man he missed for months was standing in front of a restaurant opposite his work-place._

_“Wait!” Seokjin stopped Chanyeol immediately, he opened the car door and stepped out._

_“Jungkook-ah!” he shouted, “Jeon Jungkook!” the rain muffled his voice, he wouldn’t let the alpha go again this time._

_Seokjin chased after the younger man, he passed the restaurant and found the bookmark he made for Jungkook, so the younger male didn’t throw it away after all!_

_Jungkook came to see him!_

_Seokjin smiled widely as he ran after Jungkook, he passed the slippery road. He squinted his eyes and saw Jungkook was getting further and further away so he ran faster._

**_CKITTT._ **

_Seokjin gasped when a car almost hit him, he bowed deeply, “I’m so sorry!” he shouted before he ran again to chase after his beloved._

_He took a deep breath, with a bright smile he called Jungkook again, “Kookie!---”_

**_CRASH._ **

**[ _I got an accident_ , the day you came to see me in Seoul.**

**When I woke up.**

**It was Taehyung and Jimin, they called me, ‘Eomma’**

**You were jerking back like you saw a ghost, I had leapt eight years to the future.**

**When I got an accident at the age 27, I really lost all of my memories.**

**I went to the future and met you at the age 30 and our pups, eight years old Taehyung and Jimin.**

**My head was in pain when I tried to remember anything related to myself.**

**Everything seemed new and familiar, strange to me but, I felt comfortable. Like a happy dream when I sleep on a rainy day.**

**Guess what, I fell in love with you again, Jeon Jungkook.**

**With our family, with the super gentle and caring alpha named Jeon Jungkook, with children named Jeon Taehyung and Jeon Jimin.**

**I even had my first kiss with you.**

**We loved each other.**

**But then we part again.**

**When I woke up again, I was at the hospital with wires connected to my veins.**

**They said about me waking up was a miracle, I should be dead that day when the truck hit me.**

**I had been in a coma for more than six weeks.**

**At first, I really thought it was a dream, a really nice dream.**

**But as time went by, I remembered more of our time together.**

**My happy memories with you and our children felt so unbelievably real.**

**I even visited our home but that place was still empty, I couldn’t tell anyone and went to my work-place like nothing had happened to me but deep down, I couldn’t keep lying to myself.**

**I couldn’t even believe it myself.**

**Then I thought, the future I saw, could really come true.**

**Marrying you and having cute pups name Jimin and Taehyung, living happily together was a dream come true. I kept asking myself, watching my own reflection when I brushed my teeth.**

**But I will die at the age of 34, leaving you and our twins behind.**

**I was really, really scared, no kidding.**

**I didn’t want to die so soon, losing all my youth, my free time, my chance to try and experience various things in this world.**

**If I didn’t meet you again, I’d probably marry someone else and live on. I thought maybe I won’t have to die at 37, I kept staring at couples in the park; sitting on the bench all alone.**

**_But_ **

**_Would I be happier?_ **

**Then I realized, that I survived that accident because you, Taetae, and Jiminie waited desperately for me in the future.**

**That was why I stood up abruptly from the bench, searching for a phone booth and pushed your numbers in record time.]**

_“Hello?”_

_“Jungkook-ah?”_

_“Oongu-ah,” Seokjin held the phone tightly._

_“Kookie, I’m coming to you.”_

**[My beloved Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jimin and Jeon Taehyung.**

**I’m coming to be with you, only you.]**

_“Jungkook!” Seokjin smiled happily with teary eyes, he ran to Jungkook who stood frozen on his spot._

_He rushed to the alpha, while the younger man walked slowly to him like Seokjin wasn’t real and he was too scared if he touches the omega; he might vanish._

_“Hyung- I-” Seokjin embraced him, he buried his face to the alpha’s neck, immediately scent-marking him like what mate do to each other._

_Seokjin let out a shaky breath, a relieved sigh, “I’m not leaving you no matter what.”_

_“But-”_

_“Don’t worry,” the older man stopped Jungkook, interrupting him, Jungkook was a bit startled since he rarely raised his tone like that._

_“We’ll be fine, we’re meant to be.”_

_Jungkook nodded his head slowly, hugged Seokjin’s waist back and the omega was beyond happy._

_They shared a nice passionate kiss in front of the train station as the train Seokjin used before passed them and going further away, the omega didn’t let go the alpha, he vowed that he would never leave Jungkook again._

**[I love all the time I spent with you.**

**My life was great.**

**No matter how much chance I get, no matter how many time I get the chance to re-write my history.**

**I will always, always, going back to you.**

**_I will choose you again and again, Jungkook-ah._ **

**_You’re my happiness, together with you my life became worthy._ **

**_Be with you, only you_ ]  **

Jungkook closed the navy blue journal, he stared at the book with fondness and a little bit of sadness. He read it more than one hundred times already.

“Taehyung-ah!”

“Jimin-ah!”

The alpha smiled to Hoseok and Yoongi, “happy birthday kiddo!” they said in unison, “come out here!”

“Hello, hyung,” Jungkook gave them his bunny smiled, even though he looked older; Hoseok kept ruffling his hair every time they met, “Jimin is busy getting ready for his date and Taehyung said he has training until evening,” Jungkook explained.

Yoongi awed, “he finally asked Namjoon out?” they chuckled together.

“Uncle Hoseok!” Taehyung ran to his uncle with a boxy grin.

Yoongi gave Jimin the cake, “both of you look more handsome than your father,” he teased.

Taehyung and Jimin took a card with their name, a card for each of them.

 _[Happy 20th birthday Taehyungie! I hope you to meet your true love and able to achieve your dream!]_ –From your handsome mommy in the cloudland, Jeon Seokjin.

 _[Happy 20th birthday Jiminie! I wish you find your mate, don’t push yourself too hard. Eomma always supports you!]_ -From your charming mommy in the cloudland, Jeon Seokjin.

“Now we’re done, keeping our promise to Seokjin-hyung,” Yoongi sat beside Jungkook and Hoseok, the twins put the card to where they kept the rest of the precious cards from their mother. A small gift from their mother every year and this year happened to be the last one.

“Thank you so much,” Jimin hugged Hoseok while Taehyung embraced Yoongi tightly.

“Uncle Hoseok,” Jimin grinned, “how about you giving me a ride to the town?”

Hoseok rolled his eyes, Jungkook averted his eyes with a smirk, “he is good at using me like you,” Hoseok commented to the alpha.

“He is so eager to meet Namjoon,” Taehyung laughed, Jimin hit his head.

“Don’t act so cocky just because you’re an alpha, Jiminie, you’re not the only alpha here,” Jimin smacked his brother’s head.

“At least I’m older than you by five three minutes!”

“I’m more handsome than you!”

“At least I have Namjoon!”

“I have Bogum!”

Yoongi chuckled and Hoseok dragged Jimin to his car before they start bickering again, “wait, appa,” both of the twins called him when Jungkook was about to go back to his house.

“We will go back and make dinner okay, wait for us,” they said almost in unison like in the past, the different was Taehyung’s voice was much deeper than Jimin now even when both of them were alpha.

“Don’t mind me, have fun with your plans,” Jungkook grinned, “drive carefully,” he fist-bumped with the twins; Hoseok hummed as the reply.

Jungkook put Seokjin’s journal inside a gift box with a little card, ‘For Jimin and Taehyung’, he put the present box beside the birthday cake.

The alpha looked up to the sky, he smiled to the cloud.

_“I love you, Seokjin-hyung.”_

**_“I love you too, Jungkook-ah.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISH THIS STORY. YASH OMG. 
> 
> I really love this series, I tried my best for not making Seokjin looked feminism or what, the twins called him eomma but that didn't meant I want you all to see him as a feminist. He had a sassy personality, he was scary when he is angry. He had broad shoulder and not the omeg you want to piss off. He can bench you. 
> 
> Tell me your opinions :) waiting for your feedback and kudos!
> 
> Come to me in Wattpad or Twitter as Agnotius!
> 
> Nice to meet all of you! See you in the next fanfiction!
> 
> P.s. : I miss kim seokjin btw.... I hope he updates his Twitter.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? If you watched the movie you will know the plot twist and the ending because I decided to make it similar. Well, I changed some part but the main storyline remained the same.  
> And please don't you dare to hate Changsub! I love him! He is my bias after Seungjae in BTOB.
> 
> Give me your opinions!


End file.
